Beyond Beautiful
by Dina Garcia
Summary: AU, Riren. Eren es un chico que nació en una familia acomodada, sin embargo le gusta salir al distrito más bajo. Rivaille es un hombre de clase baja, y un rebelde en contra del gobierno, ¿Por qué se enamoran estos dos? ¿Qué harán sus amigos y familia al enterarse? (creo que este resumen es más decente :D)
1. Chapter 1 Miradas Efímeras

¡HOLA! Dina reportándose!, bien, por primera vez quise hacer algo diferente, una historia que llevara continuación, no es un one-shot, no es un two-shot... quiero que esto sea más largo :3 espero que esto les guste :3 ¡Enserio!

**DISCLAMERS**: Shingeki No Kyojin no es mío (e.é no es obvio!?) es de Hajime Isayama... ene) por lo tanto ni Rivaille (o Levi) ni Eren ni ningún personaje presentado aquí es mío (u.u)

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, Romance, Drama, Riren (Rivaille x Eren) probablemente meteré algunas otras parejas a futuro :'3 así que a esperar :D / esto es YAOI, Chico x Chico, BoysLove. Lemon más adelante ewe)7. Y espero que sea un fic que saqué lágrimas y risas :) enserio lo espero~

* * *

**Beyond Beautiful**

**Capítulo 1.-Miradas Efímeras**

_Enero del año 1946, Distrito dividido de Inglaterra [María, Rose y Sina].Estas naciones fueron divididas para evitar la invasión Nazi y aún terminado este periodo, estas naciones quedaron divididas por razones económicas, quedando el poder y sus allegados en el centro de la misma_.

* * *

En lo lejano de un pequeño y pobre pueblo, llamado Distrito María se encuentra un joven con una capa y una capucha cubriéndole, viajando de puesto en puesto, hasta encontrar aquel límite que a este le encantaba ver. Va acompañado de otro muchacho, que cuando caminaba iba tambaleándose entre la gente, a este último no le gustaba aquel sitio.

-J-Joven Jeager -Mientras susurraba miraba para todos lados como vigilando que nadie fuese a oír aquel apellido –por favor… -Trató de tomarlo por el brazo –

-Espera, ¡Armin! ¡Estamos cerca! –El joven miró a no poco más de 6 metros aquel lugar que añoraba – ¡Mira! Aquel es el lugar que te digo –Frente a ellos apareció un monte no muy alto, lleno de pasto, y por el costado emanaba un arroyo -¡Ven conmigo! –No pudiendo contener más la euforia corrió hacia aquel sitio, llegando una vez a aquel deseado sitio se sentó, mejor dicho, se dejó caer sobre aquel pasto, cerró los ojos y sintió la suave briza que traía el olor a hierba recién húmeda, con algunas flores que se encontraban ahí, además que también acompañaba el rocío de aquel arroyo ¡Que vista tan sublime recibía el joven!

-S-Señor… P-Por favor… -cuando por fin arribó a aquel sitio Armin tomó un respiro, no estaba en las mejores condiciones físicas, y estaba muy estresado por el lugar en el que estaban –Mire… S-Su padre… se… va a… enojar… -No aguantando más se dejó caer sintiendo una gran pesadez -Va… a oscurecer joven-

-Sólo un momento más… se viene la mejor parte… -Dijo aquel chico de ojos amables a su mozo, y mirando nuevamente el cielo se pudo contemplar un crepúsculo inigualable, hasta para Armin era muy hermoso, sin decir nada, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron únicamente a mirar aquel anochecer hasta que decidieron que era hora de partir-

Aquel joven que amaba ver el final del día dejando una esencia en su corazón y sus ojos insuperable es Eren Jeager, 17 años, delgado, piel color morena sin ser demasiado tosco aquel color que contrasta perfectamente con unos ojos grandes, expresivos, verdes y con una sonrisa amable que siempre tenía, cejas grandes y pobladas, rostro fino al igual que la mayoría de su cuerpo, el viene de una familia de alta categoría, vive en el Distrito de Sina, el lugar más seguro que se podía hallar. Su padre Grisha Jeager era una persona importante, el apellido tenía parentesco directo con el Rey de los Distritos allegados, por lo tanto Eren tenía poder y posición importante.

-¡Se hace más noche! ¡Joven! –Armin corría con desesperación –Joven… ¿J-Joven? –Miró por encima de su hombro sin embargo logró notar que su amo caminaba lentamente y admirando cada puesto -¡Joven! –Corrió hasta donde Eren y lo miró con un preocupación y un cierto toque de enojo, aunque no muy evidente-

-Armin, ¿Haz notado como todo toma vida a esta hora? –Eren ni siquiera le miraba tenía admiración por todos los lugares y caminaba a paso lento, como queriendo guardar cada uno de los recuerdos con precisión en su mente -¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso? ¿¡Una cantina!? ¡Armin! –Por fin se dignó en mirar al susodicho -¿Entramos? ¡Siempre he querido ir a una! –Una sonrisa de emoción y alegría incontenible se hizo presente en el rostro de aquel joven-

-N-No..! J-Joven… -Para Armin era demasiado tarde, porque sabía que aunque Eren le hubiese preguntado, este lo haría de todas formas, no importándole mucho la opinión de su mozo -¿Joven?- Para cuando Armin reaccionó sólo pudo notar la figura de Eren caminando hacia aquel sitio que no era nada seguro, al menos no para alguien con el apellido Jeager. Armin sólo pudo correr detrás de este, ya era inútil tratar de detenerlo, sólo tenía que protegerlo-

Cuando Eren abrió la puerta de la cantina ambos sintieron el efluvio del sitio chocar contra sus rostros, olía a cerveza, tabaco, pero sobre todo a risas y juegos de mesa. Pese a todas las ideas negativas que pasaban por la mente inocente de Armin, le muchedumbre los ignoró completamente, de hecho para todos los presentes, los recién llegados no eran más que viajeros, o simplemente amigos jóvenes que salían a divertirse.

-¡Vamos a la barra! –Tomó por el cuello a Armin y caminó entusiasmado jalando a su mozo -¡Dos tragos! –Sonrío como si no fuese la primera vez que se encontraba ahí-

-¡Claro joven! –un anciano de cabeza color ceniza y ojos entrecerrados le miró sin importancia, y les sirvió sus respectivas bebidas-

-S-señor –Murmuró Armin -¿Con que pagará?

-Ahh! -Eren lo miró con un aire despreocupado –Dime Eren, estamos solos, haz eso por mí –Diciendo eso, tomó su trago de cerveza y comenzó a beberlo tranquilamente-

-Mhh… -Suspiró – De acuerdo, Eren, ¿Con que piensa pagar? –Armin sólo miraba su vaso sin muchas ganas de consumirlo y con una cara de angustia-

-Pues con mi dinero… Obvio –Eren terminó su cerveza e hizo un ademán con la mano indicando que le sirvieran otra - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que… si alguien se… da cuenta… -Armin le dio (por fin) su primer sorbo a aquella cerveza, que en realidad no sabía tan mal-

-No, nadie lo sabrá, eres muy preocupado… relájate – Miró a Armin y este sin decir más le dio otro sorbo, más grande, a aquella bebida que nunca antes había probado-

La noche siguió y no mucho tiempo después alguien detrás de Eren pasó, no era extraño, es decir, era una cantina pero… cuando miró a aquella persona con el rabillo del ojo sintió un escalofrío pasarle por todo el cuerpo. Aquel extraño se sentó a lado del joven. Eren era curioso, así que no dejaba de darle pequeñas miradas. Aquel hombre era más bajo que él, o eso creía, tenía el cabello liso, y piel blanca, al menos por lo que pudo notar viniendo de su brazo. Un estruendo y unos gritos de una mujer hicieron que Eren y Armin miraran hacia la puerta. Los gritos eran procedentes de una mujer, alta, morena, cabello castaño, y lentes.

-¡Ri-vai-lle! ¡Maldito! ¡Te andábamos buscando y tu aquí haciendo nuevos amigos! –La chica se acercó y tomo a aquel hombre que recién había llegado y a Eren por el cuello –Y… ¿Quién es él? –Dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en Eren-

-… -Aquel hombre (que sí era más bajo que Eren) se levantó y le dedicó una mirada a la chica de mucha indiferencia, odio y rabia. Miró a Eren por un milisegundo, suspiró y se sobó el entrecejo -¿¡Y cómo mierda quieres que lo sepa Hanji!? ¡Él ya estaba aquí cuando llegué!

El hombre que había levantado la voz era Lance Corporal Rivaille, un hombre de 30 años, aunque representaba unos 20 o 22 por mucho, más bajo que Eren, pero tenía un cuerpo formado, producto de las peleas constantes en ese lugar tan brusco, ojos color grises ¿o eran verde pistacho? Nadie era lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse a su rostro y verlos de cerca, rostro fino pero tosco en algunos aspectos, expresión inmutable (aparentemente) e impartía miedo y cierta de inseguridad en quien posaba su vista.

-Ah….? –La chica soltó repentinamente a Eren y lo miró –L-lo siento! ¡Disculpa! –Juntó las manos y miró al chico con cierta preocupación-

-Oye, chico, no me importa si quieres matarla, es más ¡Te ayudo! –Rivaille hizo un bufido parecido a una risa, se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a Eren-

-¡Rivaille! ¡Claro que él no es así! ¿Verdad? –Hanji tomó al chico del brazo y apretó fuertemente de él - ¿¡VERDAD!? –Miró a Eren y con la mirada le exigió una respuesta-

- ¡JaJaJaJá! –Eren soltó una risa que dejó intrigados a ambos presentes – Lo siento, se quitó una lágrima que le salía del ojo por aguantar la risa –No… no te haré nada, no sea malo…. –Miró a Rivaille a los ojos –Perdónela… -Y sonrío sólo como él sabía sonreír.

-Ah? –Fuese como fuese a Rivaille le habían atraído esos ojos verdosos y grandes sobretodo aquella sonrisa que los acompañaba, había pasado tiempo desde que vio una sonrisa tan pura e inocente –Tsk! –Miró hacia otro lado tratando de no hacer muy evidente lo que sintió por un instante-

-¡Dios mío! –Hanji tomó el rostro de Eren y lo giro hasta quedar frente a ella -¡Eres estupendo! ¡Tú sólo hiciste que la máquina asesina llamada Rivaille se detuviera! –Abrazo al chico por el cuello asfixiándolo - ¡Tú! ¡Tú serás mi amuleto de la suerte! ¡Te llevaré a todos lados! ¡Sí! ¡Será grandioso! ¡Contigo aquí "eso"… -Señaló a Rivaille - …no me hará daño!

-¿Qué mierdas dices? –Rivaille miró nuevamente a Hanji tratando de no mirar más aquellos ojos verdes -¡Si me detuve es porque estamos en un lugar público! –Se cruzó de brazos y nuevamente se sentó en el banquillo-

-Mhh… -Hanji puso su mano en su mentón y miró a Rivaille -¡Ah! ¡No me importa si es el chico o no! ¡Yo me lo llevo! –Eren no dejaba de sonreír, era la primera vez que alguien no se contenía en sus comentarios ante él, tal vez sería porque no saben su procedencia, pero le agradaba ese ambiente.

-D-disculpe… -Una voz tenue y muy débil logró romper la avivada conversación- El jo…. Amh… y-yo v-vengo… c-con… él –Miró el vaso de cerveza vació y con un rostro enrojecido miró a Hanji y Eren-

-¿Qué dijo la muchacha? –Rivaille se puso de pie y miró a los tres con un vaso de cerveza en su mano-

-Ah… Quien sabe… -Hanji quien aún seguía aprensada del cuello de Eren tenía una mirada de intriga-

-JAJAJAJAJA! –Eren soltó una carcajada, Hanji lo soltó del susto que este le provocó y Eren se apretó el estómago, no pudiendo más, trato de apaciguarse- E-es mi compañero… hombre, niño, masculino, se llama Armin –Agarro al mencionado por el brazo y sonrío. Armin no aguantaba el sonrojo en su rostro que lo tuvo que ocultar entre sus manos-

-Ah… Lo siento –Hanji se llevó una mano a la cabeza y rascándose río nerviosamente-

-Yo no lo siento, parece chica –Rivaille volvió a sentarse y sacó un cigarrillo –Cantinero… -hizo un ademán con la mano- ¿Tiene fuego?

-No… lo siento, señor –El viejo cantinero, volvió al otro lado de la barra donde estaba atendiendo a unos jóvenes-

-Tsk! ¡Maldición! –Rivaille estaba dispuesto a guardar el cigarrillo nuevamente en la cajetilla, cuando un encendedor prendido frente a él hizo que se detuviera, era un típico encendedor metálico, pequeño, siguió el brazo de procedencia y encontró a aquel joven ojiverde sosteniendo dicho artefacto –Amh… ¿Quiere? –Eren trataba de no mirarlo, los ojos de Rivaille eran fríos y con evidente seriedad, la suficiente como para causarle un estremecimiento al chico-

-…Gracias… -Acercó su cigarro al fuego y luego de que el cigarrillo prendiera miró al muchacho y exhalando el humo que tenía hablo -¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

-No lo dije –Eren seguía intimidado y mirando el encendedor como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo –B-bueno si quiere se lo digo, m-mi nombre es…

-¡Nos vamos! –Armin tomó del brazo a Eren y salió corriendo del lugar jalando al mismo-

Tanto Rivaille como Hanji se quedaron mudos ante la escena, se miraron, miraron la puerta por donde salieron apresurados, se volvieron a mirar, y por último miraron nuevamente la puerta

-¿Habrá estado en su periodo? –Rivaille se cruzó de brazos y miró a Hanji-

-¿Y si era su novio? ¿Y se puso celoso de ti? –Hanji se recargó en el hombro de Rivaille-

-Bien, ahora el "anónimo" no está… te quitas o… -Rivaille se vio interrumpido por un grito chillón que aturdió sus oídos- Nhh! ¿¡Qué te sucede para gritar de ese modo!?

-¡Aceptaste que no me golpeaste por él! –Se tomó sus propias mejillas con sus manos y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro – Ahh! –Suspiró para sí misma- Bueno, Iré por los demás… aguarda aquí… -Se acercó a Rivaille y le susurró –No vayas detrás de él –Salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, para evitar cualquier coraje provocado en el hombre-

Sin embargo, por el contrario de cualquier efecto esperado de Hanji, Rivaille se quedó sentado y mirando el vaso de cerveza y su cigarrillo, miró el asiento que ocupaba aquel chico siguió la vista hasta la barra y logró divisar el encendedor, se le había olvidado, de tanto que lo había jalado su amigo… Tomó el encendedor con una mano y lo puso hasta enfrente de él, lo miró y en silenció pensó.

"T_iene unas figurillas extrañas, no pudo haberlo comprado cerca de aquí, tal vez lo había fabricado su padre, o algún amigo, ¿Sería un obsequio?, a saber, pero esto no es de aquí y el idiota lo perdió_"

Tomó el último sorbo a su cerveza, apagó el cigarro en el cenicero y guardo el encendedor en el bolsillo de su camisa, giro sobre su misma silla hasta quedar de frente a las mesas, recargó sus brazos en la barra y se dispuso a esperar a sus camaradas.

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

¡Holiwis! It's me agaiiiiiiin~! (? bueno ¿Qué les pareció? umh... espero que la historia se les haya hecho interesante.

Por lo de Armin ¡NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE ÉL! de hecho lo amo! *¬* (menos que a Rivaille, pero lo amo) sólo que... pensé en cómo sería Rivaille, mejor dicho, como es... así que un comentario así se me hizo divertido~ xD disculpen si alguien se ofendió

Bueno nos vemos el próximo cap... Aún no sé cuándo lo subiré... será en esta semana, eso es seguro... pero aún no sé cuándo... ¿Me dejan un **review**? :3 por fiiiiis! :D..! Quiero saber sus comentarios~ parfavaaaar! (?

NOS VEMOS!

**Dina~~~**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Quién Eres?

Hola! :D it's me again! :3 bueno, hoy aquí en donde vivo hace frío ;n;) y bueno... estoy en mi cama, sin ganas de nada realmente xD..! y buaaano, aquí les va el cap 2

**DISCLAMERS**: Shingeki No Kyojin no es mío es de Hajime Isayama... ene) por lo tanto ni Rivaille (o Levi) ni Eren ni ningún personaje presentado aquí es mío (u.u). Excepto la trama :D esa sí es mía (¿

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, Romance, Drama, Riren (Rivaille x Eren) probablemente meteré algunas otras parejas a futuro :'3 así que a esperar :D / esto es YAOI, Chico x Chico, BoysLove. Lemon más adelante ewe)7. Y espero que sea un fic que saqué lágrimas y risas :) enserio lo espero~

;w;) también gracias a la página de Facebook "**Rivaille x Eren**"porque mostraron mi fic ;w;) Pau-san! MIL GRACIAS! T^T) (cofcofyosigolapáginadesdehacetiempoasíquemesorpre ndícuandovimificcofcof)

Ok..! *-*) Muchas Gracias a todos los que leyeron la vez pasada! ;n;) los HAMO! Demasiado T^T)9 y también gracias a aquellos que siguen este fic :'3 los quiedo.

**Aoyagi Aliens Jacks **espero que en tu examen te haya ido bien uwu)/ SUERTE!

* * *

**Beyond Beautiful**

Capítulo 2.- ¿Quién Eres?

Todo lo que olía Rivaille era… el exceso de humo del tabaco, y el penetrante olor de la cerveza derramada en el suelo de concreto, sin embargo, esto era algo que ya no le molestaba en absoluto, ya estaba acostumbrado a aquel lugar, a aquel aroma. Iba a pedir otro trago, para poder tomar la espera con más tranquilidad, sin embargo un grito (que ya conocía bien) hizo recapacitar que Hanji ya había llegado.

-¡Rivaille! Sí esperaste –Hanji sonrío y alzó los brazos –Por un momento pensé que irías tras él…

-¿Quién es "él"?... ¿De quién hablan? –Una joven de pequeño tamaño y ojos hermosos, con una cara sonriente se asomó detrás de Hanji-

La joven, y hermosa chica se llama Petra Ral. Ex-estudiante, y que ahora trabaja en un café medio turno, vive junto con su padre, quien por causas de fuerza mayor ya no puede laborar. Ella tiene unos ojos grandes color miel, su cabello es castaño claro, a veces a algunos les parecía color anaranjado claro, es esbelta y más pequeña que el propio Corporal, ella se hizo amiga de Hanji cuando esta iba al pequeño café y con el tiempo aprendió a convivir con la frialdad humana que es Rivaille.

-Oh..! Así que ya conoció a alguien ¿no? –llegaba entre risas un hombre, que se veía mayor de lo que era, cuando estuvo enfrente de Rivaille se recargó en el hombro de Hanji –Díganos ¿Quién es?...

Este hombre es Auruo Brossard, compañero de rebeliones, copas y cigarrillos de Rivaille. Pese que tenía unos 20 años parecía de 30 o más, siempre estaba al pendiente del estado de este mismo, pues le tenía respeto y admiración, desde aquella vez que lo salvó de unos pandilleros hace un par de años atrás, por ello es que nunca le habla de una manera _impropia_, es leal, fuerte pero algo engreído aun así una persona en la cual se podía confiar fácilmente.

-¿Enserio? Jajajá ¿Alguien logró romper el grueso caparazón de Lance Corporal Rivaille? –Aquel era un hombre alto, incluso más alto que Hanji-

Gunter Shulz. Un hombre que a simple vista parecía imponente, responsable, sin embargo tenía un tono de amabilidad en su rostro, moreno, ojos cafés, y cabello café obscuro. Era leal pero muy reservado con los demás, de cierto modo, sólo podía convivir normalmente con ellos.

-Mhh… Yo creo que si lo siguen molestando van a terminar en una barranca… muertos –Aquel joven que apareció detrás de todos igualaba el tamaño de Gunter- Lo digo en serio…

Aquel chico se llama Erd Yin, rubio y cabello algo largo, aunque le gustaba atarlo. Tiene un rostro compasivo, es directo, franco, pero trata de nunca dañar a nadie, reservado pero con un carácter indoblegable.

Estos últimos dos se hicieron amigos de Rivaille gracias a Auruo quien hablaba maravillas de este.

-¡Hay! ¡Erd! ¡Diviértete! Ahora que Rivaille está más dócil… -Dijo Hanji dando pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza del susodicho-

-Es… mejor que le hagan caso a Erd… -Rivaille puso la mirada más fría, indiferente, y enojada que pudo-

-Ah… B-bueno… entonces, eso de que conoció a alguien –Auruo tomó asiento a un lado de Rivaille y recargo su mentón en la palma de su mano – ¿Es cierto?

-…-Rivaille soltó un suspiro, parecía que a todos les entusiasmaba la idea de que Rivaille estuviese interesado en alguien, se sobó la frente y prosiguió con el cuello, miró a sus camaradas y cerrando los ojos dijo –Se fue tan rápido como llegó, así de simple…

-…-Todos guardaron silencio puesto que la repuesta que esperaban era un rotundo "no" o simplemente que los ignorase, pero en lugar de ello, había admitido algo, hasta para Hanji se le hacía extraño. Esta última de la impaciencia causada por el sentimiento de un incómodo momento fue la que rompió el silencio -¡Bien! A lo que vinimos señores… -Sonrío ampliamente y caminó hacia una mesa vacía -¡Vamos! Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunter… ¡RIVAILLE! –llamó a todos con un ademán y enseguida fueron estos-

La noche pasó entre copas, todos riendo e incluso Hanji burlándose de aquella atracción que Rivaille sintió por el desconocido, y este amenazándola con trozarla en mil pedazos. Ya era muy de madrugada, Petra se retiró y se llevó, no, arrastró a Auruo, quien se caía de borracho, Erd y Gunter decidieron irse, tenían que trabajar temprano, y por mucho dormiría horas, Hanji decidió quedarse sólo un instante más para estar con Rivaille.

-¿Sabes? A mi ese chico me calló bien –Dijo Hanji mientras tomaba el vaso con la poca cerveza que aún había en este-

-Mhh… -Rivaille ni se inmutó, ya que tenía una inexplicable y aprehensiva necesidad de pasar por alto todo lo acontecido, el muchacho, y los halagos sofocantes de Auruo. Y aun así, con el mal humor, la cara de pocos amigos y su arrogancia, ahí estaba Hanji soportándolo –Oye, mañana hay una "fiestesota" –Hizo el signo de comillas con sus dedos –Allá en Sina ¿Vamos a molestar?

-¡Qué preguntas más estúpidas haces enano! –Hanji río y levantándose de su silla dispuesta a irse toco el hombro de Rivaille –Claro que sí… ¡Avísanos! –Y salió de la cantina –

Rivaille se retiró sólo unos instantes después de esta, hacía frío afuera, miró el cielo completamente obscuro ¿Qué horas serían? ¿Las 3.00 am? ¿Las 4.00 am? A saber, se dispuso a caminar a su casa o cuarto (por que rentaba) metió las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra y sintió el paquete de cigarrillos, tomo uno… dispuesto a buscar a alguien con algún encendedor que le prestara caminó, a los pocos centímetros se detuvo y saco de la bolsa de su camisa un encendedor, el sólo mirarlo le hacía recordar aquellos ojos grandes verdes, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Dispuesto a olvidar completamente aquello sólo se limitó a encender su cigarro, guardar el encendedor nuevamente en la bolsa de la camisa y continuar su caminata.

En el Distrito de Sina, específicamente en la residencia amplia, espaciosa de la familia _Jeager _se encontraba Eren en su habitación entregado aún al sueño en una cama amplia, de sábanas color crema y rodeado por más de diez almohadas, al poco rato sintiendo la luz se removió un poco, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y estiró sus brazos, trató de despejarse de la noche anterior. Había discutido con su padre, aunque este le corrigió únicamente por llegar tan noche, obviamente, Eren no le iba a decir que fue al Distrito de María, y mucho menos que estuvo conviviendo con algunos de los aldeanos de aquella zona.

-Mhh… -Eren ya sentado en su cama, se talló un ojo –Armin? –Miro para todos lados, pues era costumbre que cada mañana este le despertara con una sonrisa. Armin ya no era sólo un mozo para Eren, era un amigo un colega, alguien de extrema confianza – "¿_me habrá tratado de despertar y yo ni cuenta me di?_" –Un toque en la puerta hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos… -Adelante…

-Joven, aquí está su muda de ropa –Armin caminó adentrándose en la habitación y dejo la muda de ropa levemente en la cama –Le prepararé el baño –Dio media vuelta sobre sus pies

-¿Estás enojado? –Eren miró la ventana y trataba de que no fuese muy notoria su tristeza-

-No… Joven, sólo que estoy… algo… cansado –Armin sonrío, prosiguió su camino y tomo el cerrojo de la puerta del baño –Mhh… Joven, yo saldré un rato, compraré algunas cosas, por lo que no estaré por lo menos durante dos horas –Terminada la frase entro a dicho cuarto-

-Oh… ya veo… -Eren seguía con la mirada fija en la ventana pero su semblante no había cambiado, se sentía algo inseguro ante la respuesta de Armin, y aun así decidió guardar silencio-

Una vez dentro de la bañera se dispuso a relajarse un poco y hundirse dentro de la misma, quería volver a ver a esa mujer… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Han… ¡Hanji! Y a aquel hombre de mirada fría y voz fuerte, oh… de ese si recordaba su nombre; Rivaille.

-"_Esa mujer, dijo que otros lo estaban esperando… ¿Serían igual de divertidos que ella? Sería genial poder conocerlos algún día… algún día…" _-Ya había tardado más tiempo del que comúnmente acostumbra, salió de la tina y se colocó una toalla y con una más pequeña comenzó a secarse el cabello.

Salió de su baño y miró la ropa que Armin le había preparado, una camisa blanca con algunos holanes en el cuello, la manga era un poco más abombada en la muñeca, un pantalón negro de vestir y unos zapatos negros limpios de piel. Ya una vez con la ropa puesta miró por la ventana, apretó el puño y con una fugaz mirada se dijo a sí mismo.

-_"Hoy saldré otra vez ¡Los veré!"_-Y sin más salió de aquella su habitación-

Todos en el Distrito María ya estaban más que despiertos, sus labores comenzaban muy temprano, sobre todo la de los agricultores. La mayoría de jóvenes no laboraba en el mismo Distrito María tenían que viajar al Distrito Rose debido a que en este habían más posibilidades de trabajo, era una zona más urbanizada.

Rivaille era encargado de una biblioteca por la mañana, y era mesero por la tarde-noche.

-Buenos Días –Rivaille miraba sin mucho interés a la clientela de la biblioteca, sólo se limitaba a responder preguntas básicas, respecto dónde están los libros, cuánto cuestan, o cuándo llegarán los encargos etc. Era un trabajo tranquilo, la paga era buena, además de que podía pedir prestado cuanto libro quisiera.

-B-buenos Días… -Una vos tenue y muy tranquila le habló a Rivaille – ¿Tendrá… el libro de "_Crime & Punishment"?_

-Mhh… -Rivaille bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y miró a aquel joven, era delgado, con ojos grandes azules y una mirada pacífica… -Creo que esta por acá…

-O-oiga… -De sombro el chico abrió sus ojos azules-E-espere… es… usted… -El joven le tomó por la manga e hizo que Rivaille detuviera su andar-

-Ah? –Fuera de todo pensamiento común, Rivaille estaba acostumbrado a que algunas personas le acosaran, pero este chico se veía demasiado tímido como para que fuese un acosador -¿Quién...?

-S-Soy Armin! Armin Arlelt… N-nos vimos a-ayer… -bajó la mirada al recordar la humillación que le ejerció aquel hombre y su voz iba bajando de tono mientras más hablaba- en… la… cantina

-Oh! Ya recordé, el precoz que salió corriendo –Rivaille se soltó el agarre del muchacho-

-Por favor, deje los insultos –Por primera vez para Rivaille este chico frunció el ceño-

-Mhm…-Suspiró- Oh… oye, tú conoces a aquel chico, ¿no? Al delgado ojiverde –Se puso frente a él y cruzó los brazos-

-Ah… s-sí… -Armin se rascó la cabeza y una risilla nerviosa se hizo presente en sus palabras- S-se podría decir…

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –Aún cruzado de brazos la mirada de este se intensificó y la presión sobre el muchacho aumentó-

-Amh… B-bueno… -Miró hacia distintos puntos en la biblioteca –S-su nombre es… E-eren… -Armin no quería decir más, sabía al riesgo que exponía al susodicho al decir su apellido-

-Oh… Eren… -hizo como si no importase mucho- Ah… espera… vamos por tu libro y luego te daré algo… -Rivaille continuó su andar. Por fin llegó ante un estante grande, y pudo localizar aquel libro, grueso, rojo y con una pasta bien forjada –"_Crime & Punishment"_ Aquí esta…

Caminaron nuevamente hasta la entrada y Rivaille le envolvió el libro en papel, luego saco una hoja de papel amarillento que tenía entre sus cosas, buscó en los cajones hasta encontrar un bolígrafo, cortó un trozo de la hoja y en este comenzó a escribir dobló la hoja para hacerla más pequeña, prosiguió buscando algo en una bolsa vieja y remendada que siempre cargaba a sus respectivos trabajos, metió la mano tanteando por las cosas que traía, no es que tuviese mucho, pero tenía baratijas que sus amigos, y su padre le habían dado, por fin dio con él, estaba en una bolsa pequeña, era el encendedor, lo sacó y lo abrió, en la parte interna de la tapa colocó el pequeño pedazo de hoja, miró nuevamente a Armin y con voz neutra le dijo…

-Como verás en la tapa de este trae una nota… haz que el mocoso lo lea… ¿Te parece? –Rivaille extendió el libro ya forrado y encima de este el encendedor hacia Armin quien tomo el objeto se limitó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza como signo de afirmación –Bien, ahora paga por el libro…

Armin le dio un par de monedas y salió del lugar, Rivaille estaba a punto de guardarlas, las miró detenidamente… Eran monedas diferentes… ¿¡Esas monedas venían de Sina!?

-…-Rivaille se limitó a mirar las monedas en su mano, con una expresión de asombro, incomodidad, y confusión, lentamente las metió en la caja… se sentó nuevamente en la silla de madera, tomo el libro. Para los clientes Rivaille estaba leyendo, como acostumbraba, sin embargo no ponía atención a ninguna letra plasmada en el papel frente a sus ojos, en el silencio de su trabajo pensó…

- "_¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué tenía una monedas de Sina? Él… Armin… es amigo de Eren… ¿no? Eso significaba que Eren tenía relación directa con Sina?... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ir al Distrito María?... ¿¡Quién eres Eren…!?"_

Eren se encontraba en el despacho de su padre, sentado en un gran sillón rojo. Este le dijo después del desayuno que lo esperara ahí, a Eren no le agradaba la idea, pero ya que Armin no estaba no había muchas escusas que el muchacho pudiese inventar.

-Ah… Eren… -Era su padre Grisha Jeager. Él era un hombre alto, de rostro firme pero a la vez tranquilo y sereno, de cabello largo, ojos castaño oscuro al igual que su cabello, usaba lentes, tenía un pequeño bigote bien cortado y definido. Persona de confianza del Rey mismo. Alguien a quién no se debía sobrestimar. Este entró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y miró a Eren –Es respecto a ayer, has estado saliendo con Armin desde la tarde hasta la noche… dime ¿A dónde van?

-Ah…-Eren se sobresaltó no esperaba tal pregunta, obviamente diría una mentira, pero no sabía si le preguntarían a Armin, así que debía de pensar algo muy obvio –Vamos a cabalgar… porque me gustan los atardeceres -Miro a su padre con despreocupación-

-Ah… -Grisha suspiró –Mira… te he explicado miles de veces que… hay mucha gente que no está muy "conforme" con el Rey –Mientras más hablaba su voz disminuía de tono- y no es bueno que estés por ahí, sólo…

-¡No estoy sólo! –Eren apretó los puños contra sus rodillas- ¡Voy con Armin!

-Ese no es el punto… -Grisha desvió la mirada de su hijo- He tomado la decisión de que tendrás otro mozo

-¿Qué?... –Eren abrió los ojos como platos y no podía entender muy bien la medida drástica que tomó su padre -¿P-por qué? ¿Por quién? ¿Para qué?

-Mhh… -Grisha caminó hasta su escritorio y se sentó en su silla grande y negra, se cruzó de brazos y miró seriamente a Eren –No sé si estarás bien con ese muchacho, he decidido contratar a alguien de más confianza, al menos para mí, por Armin, no te preocupes, tendrá labores en la casa tal vez en la cocina, o en los establos… lo podrás ver, pero… tendrás que llevar a esta persona a todos lados –Se recargó sobre su escritorio- Pasa, Ackerman…

Una joven de cabello negro oscuro, ojos rasgados y profundos, rostro fino, delgada, alta cruzó la puerta. Eren examinó a aquella joven, vestía un pantalón negro con una blusa de cuello redondo, tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo, y una excelente postura, lo que la hacía ver más profesional.

-Ah!?… -la mujer quedó frente a Grisha-

-Él es mi hijo… Eren Jeager –Señalo con la mano al joven que tenía la mirada incrédula sentado en el sillón –es… tu señor, quiero que lo protejas y vayas con él a donde quiera ir, obviamente fuera de la casa…

-…-La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, giró sobre sí misma y quedo enfrente de Eren y le dedicó una sonrisa –Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman… Gusto en conocerlo joven Jeager –Hizo una reverencia.

Bien… -Eren se levantó y ni si quiera se dignó en mirar a la joven- Me retiro a mi habitación –Diciendo esto y con el (gran) orgullo que tenía salió por la puerta-

Mikasa se quedó estática, giró hasta quedar frente a Grisha quien con un movimiento de mano le indicó que se retirará. Mikasa salió del despacho de Grisha y se encaminó en busca de Eren.

Eren yacía en su cama con la cara contra el colchón, no quería ver a esa chica es decir, no la conocía nunca la había visto ¿Cómo esperaba su padre que este actuara de forma normal con ella? Sobre todo estaba la pregunta si quería ir al Distrito María, ¿Cómo se escaparía de ella? Tenía que haber alguna forma… Tenía que encontrar algo que- unos leves toques en su puerta hicieron que saliera de todo pensamiento que estaba formulando.

-... "¿_Será ella? No quiero verla... no ahora…" _–Eren se incorporó y quedó sentado en su colchón trató de ablandar su voz para que no sonase tan enojada- Ah… Lo siento… pero quiero estar sólo… lo entiendes ¿no?

-Umh… Joven… Soy Armin

-Ah! –Eren dio un pequeño saltó y con una voz entusiasta le dijo -¡Armin! ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa!

-Joven –La puerta se abrió y pasó por esta la figura de su ya tan conocido amigo-

-¿Qué le ocurre? –Armin caminó hasta quedar frente a Eren y le dedicó una mirada de preocupación-

-¡Mi padre ha tomado la decisión de que tenga otro mozo aún no pued…

-Lo sé…-Armin apagó la ira de Eren con sus palabras que salieron sin bacilar-

-¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!?

-Usted armaría un alboroto…

-¿¡Por qué no protestaste!?

-Él es mi patrón… -Armin agachó la cabeza-

-Yo… yo… ¡Tú eres mi amigo! ¡Yo ni siquiera sé si confiar en… en… -Llevo una mano a su cabeza y pensó – en… Mi.. Mika…

-¡Mikasa! –Completó Armin y para sorpresa de Eren este estaba sonriendo-

-… ¿Por qué sonríes? –En los labios de Eren se formó una sonrisa-Será… ¿será que te gusta?

-¡No! –Armin se sonrojó un poco - ¡Claro que no me gusta! ¡E-es una amiga! ¡Entramos juntos a la servidumbre de la familia Jeager, su familia!... y cuando me asignaron su mozo, ella me preguntaba a menudo por usted –Armin por fin destensó los brazos –y al parecer le encantaba lo que usted hace, porque ella siempre tenía una mirada de admiración cuando le contaba de sus aficiones, como la música y los atardeceres por su expresión pude deducir que le gusta su forma diferente de ser… o algo así, siempre que regresaba a mi habitación ella venía puntualmente a que le hablara de usted. Joven sé que aún no le agrada Mikasa pero… es seguro que es alguien de confianza... –Y tomó la mano de Eren como signo de apoyo-

-y…– Eren, ya calmado tragó en seco y preguntó -¿Le dijiste que íbamos a María?

-No. Sé que usted no habría querido que le dijera…

-¡Armin! –Eren sonrío más alegremente- ¡Muchas gracias! No sé qué habría pasado si ella se entera… no únicamente de que fuimos hasta allá si no que platique con algunos de los lugareños…

-¡Oh!... –Armin dejó de sostener la mano de Eren y la puso sobre su rodilla –Tengo algo… de parte de aquel hombre… de la cantina… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-¿hombre? –Eren se llevó una mano a su mentón- ¿¡R-Rivaille!? –Eren abrió los ojos como platos y bajo su mano de golpe signo de la sorpresa – ¿¡Dónde lo viste!? ¿¡Fuiste a María!? ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!? ¿¡Por qué lo buscaste!? ¿¡Te preguntó algo de mí!? ¡Armin...! ¡Responde por favor!

-N-no… señor… cálmese… -Armin quien quedo algo aturdido por la rápidas preguntas que había recibido por parte de Eren –No, no fui a María, fui a Rose, ahí entre a la biblioteca principal la que está en la plaza, ahí me encontré con Rivaille… No es que fuese a verlo… amh… sí, me preguntó su nombre… sólo le dije que se llama Eren… no más… -De un bolso que cargaba en el hombro sacó un libro envuelto en papel, lo dejó en la cama de Eren buscó más profundo hasta que halló el encendedor –Joven, en la tapa de esta, hay una nota, Rivaille la escribió mientras estaba esperándolo… no sé lo que diga… -extendió la mano hacia Eren –Tenga…

-¿En María? ¿Trabaja ahí? Mhh… -tomo el encendedor y lo miró por unos instantes – gracias por esto Armin… no tenías que hacerlo… muchas gracias… -sonrío ampliamente y dispuesto abrió dicho artefacto encontrando una pequeña nota en su mano –Armin… ¿no te dijo nad—

Unos golpes en su puerta hicieron que Eren no terminará la oración.

-Adelante –Eren se levantó de la cama-

-Buenas Tardes, Joven –Mikasa se había asomado por la puerta blanca –Lo siento por lo de hace un momento… si quiere que me vay-

-¡Ah! Mikasa! –Eren la interrumpió y sonrío ampliamente, este gesto extraño tanto a Armin como a la mencionada -¿Qué tal si salimos un momento? Ya sabes, a cabalgar y andar por ahí… me gustaría pasar al Distrito Rose…

-¡J-Joven! –Armin gritó exaltado – "_¿Está pensando en ir a ver a ese hombre? ¿Por qué? ¡No! Si Mikasa lo descubre… seguro lo delatará"_

-¡Claro! ¿Qué dices Mikasa? –Extendió la mano hacia la susodicha-

-Sería un placer, joven –Mikasa sonrío y en sus ojos había una chispa

Pasaban de las 5.00 pm Eren decidió partir, tomó un caballo y alentó a Mikasa a hacer lo mismo. Durante el trayecto Eren le iba contando a Mikasa todas las cosas que había visto, y las que quería ver. Mikasa escuchaba cada una de las cosas que este le contaba, inclusive esta hacía más preguntas para profundizar en el tema. Eren le contó muchísimo su amor hacia la música, decía que su madre le había inculcado este sentimiento. Eren la iba distrayendo a Mikasa de su entorno, mientras este buscaba la biblioteca principal.

-Ah… Joven, ¿No quiere ir a la plaza? Ahí hay más cosas para ver… –Mikasa señaló el sitio

-¡Claro! –Eren sonrío ampliamente, porque, sin querer Mikasa le había dado una clave-

Llegaron a dicha plaza y Eren logró divisar la biblioteca principal, se bajó de su caballo y le indicó a Mikasa que lo esperara ahí.

-Yo… Sólo iré a comprar un libro, es todo…-Terminada la frase Eren entró a dicha biblioteca - …"_¿Qué le diré? ¿Y si piensa que soy extraño por ir a buscarlo a su trabajo? ¿Y si mejor me voy?... no, ya no hay vuelta atrás…" _- Tragó en seco, apretó los puños y logró decir – B-buenas Tardes…

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

:D…! HI! Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras… :C me gustaría tener una forma de responder a los reviews anónimos D: pero no sé como ¿Alguna idea?...

¿Fue muy largo el cap? D: que alguien me diga si hago los capítulos muy lagos o muy cortos **¡POR FAVOR!**. Bueno como que hubo mucho cambio de escenario no? ._. espero no haber traumado a nadie con eso :T… La Mikasa acosadora de Eren llegó (¿ xD..!?

Por ahí mencioné "**Crimen & Punishment **de **Fedor Dostoievski **un libro ¡MARAVISHOSO! ¡Enserio! He estado enamorada desde hace algún tiempo de aquel libro de peleas mentales..! 3

Pero buaaano! Muchísimas gracias ;n;) son hermosos!

¿Qué dicen? Un **review** por el Rivaille bibliotecario xD…! (?

Nos vemos! Se cuidan!

**Dina~~~**


	3. Chapter 3 Sé quién eres (Parte I)

**DISCLAMERS**: Shingeki No Kyojin no es mío es de Hajime Isayama... ene) por lo tanto ni Rivaille (o Levi) ni Eren ni ningún personaje presentado aquí es mío (u.u). Excepto la trama :D esa sí es mía (¿

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, Romance, Drama, Angst Riren (Rivaille x Eren) probablemente meteré algunas otras parejas a futuro :'3 así que a esperar :D / esto es YAOI, Chico x Chico, BoysLove. Lemon más adelante ewe)7. Y espero que sea un fic que saqué lágrimas y risas :) enserio lo espero~

¡Hoy vengo con animos (/*.*)/ y con depresiones (u-u) primero con ánimos porque tuve un excelente fin de semana… y depresiones porque me enteré de que cerraron las páginas de facebook **Shingeki No Kyojin Yaoi ** y **Rivaille x Eren ** ¿¡Por qué!? Dx odio a los arenosos que denuncian…¡Si no les gusta que no lo vean! :'C (cofcof, tal vez llegué tarde a esto, porque en esta semana no estuve mucho en mi casa, pero… xC me dio coraje y tristeza :C) ah… bueno, ya que descargué toda mi frustración con el teclado de mi lap C: aquí el cap :D ¡Nos leemos más abajo!

* * *

**Beyond Beautiful**

Capítulo 3.- Sé quién eres… (parte I)

-B-buenas Tardes… -Una tenue voz llamó la atención de aquel empleado delgado que le estaba dando la espalda a Eren-

-¡Buenas Tardes! ¿Buscaba algo en particular? –Eren vio un chico alto, delgado de ojos café claro y con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Evidentemente no era Rivaille.

–Ah… y-yo, miró hacia distintos puntos de la amplia biblioteca -¡Sí! Me gustaría saber si tiene algún libro… que me recomiende, ya que no suelo leer, pero me gustaría empezar… -Salió una pequeña risilla que acompañaba a aquellas palabras que obviamente eran inventadas-

-Sí, bueno… ¿Qué tal algo como "Wuthering Heights"?... La novela es ligera… –El chico seguía con una sonrisa que a Eren le hubiese agradado mucho, pero lamentablemente esperaba ver a alguien menos efusivo-

-Ah… claro… -Eren ya respondía sin mucho interés, observando como aquel joven iba a un estante de atrás a buscar su libro, ahora compraría lo que fuese para salir de ahí -… "_Tal vez Armin se confundió_"…-Suspiró ampliamente y espero a que el chico regresara-

-Aquí esta… -El chico envolvió el libro en papel y lo extendió a Eren, quien respondió con algunas monedas y con la cabeza gacha salió de la biblioteca-

-¿No encontró con el libro que quería? –La voz de su moza lo sacó de concentración y lo regresó de un golpe a la realidad-

-¡Ah! S-sí! Claro que sí –Eren forzó una sonrisa –Bien Mikasa dime, ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? –Eren se dispuso subir a su caballo, cuando estuvo arriba de este miró a Mikasa –Ahora tú elijes -En realidad a Eren ya no le importaba mucho a donde fuese, lo importante era ir a la biblioteca y la esperanza de verlo se había marchado-

-¡Ah!... –La chica miró a Eren con ojos grandes y llenos de emoción –B-bueno, está atardeciendo… -Dijo mirando el cielo -¿Qué le parece ir a tomar algo? –La chica sonrío-

-Tomar algo… -Eren seguía en aquel trance, pensando en dónde se encontraba aquel hombre-

-¿Joven? –Mikasa lo miró con duda y preocupación-

-Ah… sí… vamos… es una buena idea…–Eren nuevamente forzó una sonrisa-

Cabalgaron un poco, hasta el otro extremo de la plaza, Mikasa quería encontrar un lugar tranquilo y que le gustara a Eren, no quería un lugar ostentoso y lleno de gente, miró varios sitios hasta hallar un pequeño restaurant/café el cual tenía unas pequeñas mesas, todas estas tenían dos sillas, una enfrente de la otra, aquel sitio tenía cuatro mesas fuera y dentro del local.

-Joven, ¿Prefiere afuera o dentro? –Mikasa miró a un Eren que tenía un rostro casi inconsciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor- ¿J-joven?

-Ah… -Eren miró a Mikasa con un aire de muchacho asustadizo –Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído, uhh… -Miró aquel local… era bonito, ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? –Bien, creo que me gustará más dentro… se ve más pacífico ¿No crees? –Eren soltó una de sus tantas sonrisas honestas que logró hipnotizar a Mikasa por un momento-

-B-bien… s-será dentro… -Mikasa procedió bajando del caballo, Eren la imitó.

Ellos bien sabían que nadie les haría ni un rasguño a aquellos caballos, tenían una manta que tenía aquel símbolo; unas rosas, este signo todo el mundo lo entendía, eran procedentes del Rey, o allegados a este.

-Permíteme… -Eren jaló la silla de Mikasa para que esta pudiese sentarse-

-¡J-joven!... Y-yo s-sólo soy una moza, usted… no tiene que…-Mikasa se sonrojó ante aquel acto caballeroso de Eren-

-Serás una moza, pero sigues siendo una dama ¿no? –Eren insistió jalando un poco más aquella silla-

-G-gracias –Mikasa accedió, sentándose y bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar aquel sonrojo –

Eren procedió sentarse en el otro lugar de frente a Mikasa, un mesero se acercó a ellos, con una pequeña libreta, pidiendo que ordenaran, Eren pidió un café cappuccino, mientras Mikasa ordenaba sólo un café negro, simple.

-J-joven… -La chica acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja- Dígame… ¿Ya tiene a alguien para que sea su enamorada?

-Ah… -A Eren le tomó de sorpresa aquella pregunta, de hecho, no lo había pensado aún, su padre nunca lo había presionado respecto a ello, pero ciertamente tenía que pensarlo –No… en realidad no…

-Ah… -Mikasa no dijo nada más, no hizo ninguna expresión física, pero en su interior se sentía tranquila, ella sabía que tendría incomodidad si Eren conseguía a alguna chica. Sobre todo porque ella, como moza de Eren tendría que acompañarlos a todos lados-

-Mhh… ¿No te ha interesado alguna vez ir a María? –Eren dijo mirando la pequeña ventana de aquel restaurant/café-

-¿¡Ah!? Claro que no joven –Mikasa miró con sorpresa a Eren- ¿A usted si le ha interesado?

-Para ser franco, sí… -Eren dejó de mirar aquella ventana y miró a Mikasa – Es algo que nunca he visto…

-No es posible joven, es decir, ahí vive gente, que… no es propia de usted… -Mikasa llevo una mano al pecho con preocupación –Por favor, nunca lo intente…

-Heh… -Eren río levemente –Claro que no, sólo lo dije… porque, me gustaría conocer a más personas -Miró nuevamente la ventana y en su silencio interno pensó -…"_Bueno, por lo menos ahora he confirmado que esta mujer, no es de fiar, no puedo decirle lo que quiero hacer, y a quienes conocí_"… -Miró a Mikasa y esta tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la decoración de aquel lugar-

-Mhh… oh… pero joven, esta noche habrá una celebración, en su hogar… ¿No cree que es un buen momento para conocer a alguien? –Mikasa se quedó un poco concentrada en las flores de la barra que estaba a unos metros de su lugar-

-Mhh… supongo… -En realidad a Eren nunca le interesó la gente que va a las fiestas familiares, él prefería conocer otro tipo de persona. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y sintió algo rugoso, un poco blando pero firme, se sentía… como… ¿una hoja? –"_¡L-la nota de Rivaille! Pensé que le había dejado… ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿La podré leer en este instante?, creo que si… Mikasa no me está viendo así que es un buen momento para revisarla…_"-Sacó poco a poco el pedazo de papel, debajo de la mesa comenzó a desenvolverlo… y bajando un poco la cabeza para no notarse tan obvio comenzó a leerla.

"¿_Enserio? ¿Tú esperas no causarle interés a nadie si lo único que haces es mostrar tus ojos, tu sonrisa y luego irte?... Mocoso… por cierto, tu encendedor está intacto._

_-Lance Corporal Rivaille"_

El corazón de Eren se detuvo por un instante, sintió su cara arder… y su cuerpo temblar, él esperaba algo más frio por parte de aquel hombre, ¿A qué se refería con "interesar"? ¿Por qué no le dijo otra cosa? ¿Por qué mencionó su sonrisa y sus ojos?, no obstante miró nuevamente la nota, la letra de Rivaille era cursiva, casi perfecta, impecable, dejaba en vergüenza la forma de escribir de Eren como alguien de la nobleza. El mesero llegó con sus respectivos cafés, Mikasa le dedicó una sonrisa a Eren, este se la devolvió, pero ya no supo exactamente por qué, si por amabilidad o por lo que le causo esa nota. El joven dejó las tazas en aquella mesita, cada taza tenía una pequeña servilleta de papel. Eren probó aquel cappuccino, era como le gustaba, el punto perfecto no era tan caliente como para tener que esperar a que se entibie, ni tan frío como para ordenarlo nuevamente. La plática de los dos chicos se reanudó, Mikasa le alentaba que le contara todas las cosas que ansiaba conocer.

-¿Y qué planea hacer cuando conozca a alguien joven? –Mikasa tenía ya la taza de café vacía-

-Mhh… la verdad, no he pensado en ello -Recargo su mentón en la palma de la mano- Aunque si tengo a alguien espero que nunca quiera prohibirme las cosas que quiero…

-No creo que lo haga –Mikasa sonrió amablemente –Conociéndolo a usted, sabrá escoger bien a una mujer…

-Sí, supongo… aunque no quiero apresur…—Eren quedo mudo al oír una voz que venía de la parte de atrás del pequeño local

-Oye, ¡Pon más atención respecto a lo que ordenan los clientes!, y por amor a lo que más quieras, ¡Mejora tu caligrafía! Yo tengo que pasar malentendidos ¡por ustedes!... –La voz sonaba fuerte y demandante, sin tocar lo vulgar-

Eren volteó y miró sobre su hombro, vio a un hombre que estaba regañando a dos chicos, que, pese que fueran más altos que aquel hombre, la expresión de estos demostraba miedo…

-…" ¿_E-es? ¿¡Pero cómo!? ¡Armin me dijo que trabajaba en la biblioteca!... ¿Cómo llegó hasta acá? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... Espera… ¿medio turno? Podía ser… ah… soy un idiota… b-bueno ahora él está aquí, ah… demonios, ¿Qué hago? Ah…!" _–Miró nuevamente al frente y vio que Mikasa lo miraba con preocupación –"_Disimula… Disimula…no es como si ella fuese a tomar bien que conozco a alguien de María_"- Eren tosió un poco y miró a Mikasa –No es nada… –Comenzó a Reír levemente –Es sólo que… creí conocer a alguien, pero erré…

-Ah… bueno- Cuando Mikasa miró nuevamente la ventana y notó el último rayo de vida del sol dijo- Joven, tenemos que retirarnos…

-Ah… Claro, espera allá afuera, yo pago y voy contigo –Eren sonó despreocupado y no levantó sospechas-

-Con gusto –Mikasa se levantó y se dirigió fuera del local-

Eren hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que le cobrara la cuenta, el mesero hizo la cuenta y le mencionó la cantidad a pagar. Antes de darle el dinero e irse Eren le preguntó al mesero si le prestaba su bolígrafo, y comenzó a escribir en la pequeña servilleta de papel que se encontraba a lado de su taza. La dobló a la mitad y le dijo al mesero

-Aquí está el dinero de los cafés –Le extendió la mano y le dejó unas monedas –Y esta nota, ¿Se la puede dar a aquel hombre? –Señalo levemente a Rivaille-

-¿¡Q-quiere que se le dé esto a Corporal!? –El joven se tensó y miró a Eren con aire suplicante-

-Por favor… tenga… -Le dio tres monedas más –Esto es para usted, pero por favor, entregue esa nota…

-Ahhh –Aquel joven suspiró –E-está bien… -Se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a Rivaille y Eren aprovechó para salir de aquel sitio.

Subió a su caballo y junto con Mikasa dieron la media vuelta justo cuando la nota le era entregada a Rivaille.

-U-un c-cli-cliente p-pi-pi-pidió… q-que le e-entregara e-esto… -Extendió hacia Rivaille la servilleta doblada-

-¿Quién? –Rivaille se asomó por un lado de aquel joven y no logró divisar a nadie que le estuviese viendo con interés –

-Ahh… -el joven volteó para indicarle quien había sido – ¿Ah? E-estaba ahí, ¡Lo juro Corporal! ¡Créame! Es delgado con cabello castaño, ah… ¡Tiene ojos verdes y grandes!

-…-Rivaille se tensó al escuchar las palabras "ojos, verdes, grandes" en una misma oración -…" ¿_Será aquel? ¿Será Eren?" _Muy bien, dame eso…-Sin más Rivaille tomó la nota y salió por la puerta de atrás del local-

-…-Miró por un instante aquel papel doblado, evidentemente era de la cafetería, significa que él había ido, ¿Por qué no le hablo? ¿Por qué?... Miró nuevamente aquel pedazo de papel, suspiró y en silenció lo leyó-

"_Me tuve que retirar rápido, lo siento, oh… y prometo no mostrar mi sonrisa a nadie más… ¿Qué tal si después nos tomamos un café señor máquina asesina?_

_-Eren"_

_-…-_Rivaille sintió una pequeña descarga en su columna – Tsk! Pequeño mocoso, diciendo cosas como esas y con semejante letra… -Volvió a doblar la nota, la guardó en la bolsa de su camisa, y volvió al trabajo-

Ya daban alrededor de las 7.30 pm y Rivaille iba saliendo del pequeño local. Al ponerse su chaqueta afuera miró a sus amigos, y camaradas.

-¡Rivaille! ¿Cuánto tardas hombre? –Hanji saludo efusiva como siempre

-Corporal… ¿Sí vamos a ir a Sina? –Auruo hizo un ademán con la mano como saludo-

-…-Rivaille bajó un poco el rostro y sonrió casi de una forma imperceptible –Claro que sí… además allá se encuentra mi "amigo"… Erwin…

-¡Sí!... –Gritó Hanji y todos fueron a la morada de esta, puesto que era la única que tenía hogar propio, el resto rentaba o vivía con parientes-

Se dispusieron a cambiarse por ropa más elegante y que contrastara con el ambiente de la fiesta, para no darse a notar.

-Todos van a llevar máscaras así que será perfecto para escabullirnos –Dijo Rivaille acomodándose el cravat blanco que tenía encima de la camisa-

-Sip… será algo emocionante ¿no? –Hanji llevaba un vestido negro casual, y simple para no hacerse notar –

-Yo insisto en que Petra no vaya… -Dijo Auruo rompiendo completamente el tema anterior -

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Auruo? Nunca me llevan, creo que soy completamente capaz de hacerlo –Petra hizo un puchero –

-Tal vez no quiere que otros hombres te vean, Petra –Dijo Erd con aire bromista-

-Sí, es que Petra, ¡Luces muy bien! Si fuese una cita con algún hombre, este quedaría encantadísimo –Hanji tomó del hombro a Petra, quien estaba sonrojada-

-D-déjense de esas tonterías –Auruo tenía un sonrojo en su rostro- ¡N-no es eso que ustedes dicen!

-Bueno, Ya dejen a Auruo, sí aún no quiere declararse a Petra a nosotros no nos incumbe… al fin… ellos tendrán los hijos no nosotros –Rivaille dijo con un tono completamente serio, inmutable poniendo toda su atención en el saco negro azabache que iba a ponerse-

-¡Ri-Rivaille! –Petra completamente sonrojada lanzó un puchero enorme hacia el mencionado-

-¡C-Co-Corporal! –Auruo, quien también estaba sonrojado miró a Rivaille con incomodidad-

-Ya… ya… mucho ruido, de todas formas, Rivaille tiene razón, a nosotros sus problemas maritales no nos importa –Dijo con aire despreocupado Gunter, quien ya estaba arreglado se recargó sobre la pared a mirar el espectáculo-

-¡G-Gunter! –Tanto Petra como Auruo gritaron al unísono -

-Pfft!... –Hanji tuvo que tragarse una carcajada provocada por el comentario de Rivaille y el remate que hizo Gunter– ja… bu-bueno chicos… ¡Vámonos! –Hanji hizo un ademán para salir

Cada quien montó su respectivo caballo, sin embargo ni Hanji ni Petra podían montar uno por ellas mismas, debido al vestido. Petra se fue con Auruo (porque todos la obligaron), y Hanji se fue con Erd. Antes de llegar al sitio predestinado Rivaille cuestionó a Hanji.

-Mujer… dices que conoces a alguien ahí dentro ¿no? –Rivaille no despegaba la vista del camino-

-Claro que si… su nombre es Marco, es tranquilo, amable y muy muy buena persona –Hanji sonrío ampliamente sosteniéndose de Erd –

-Uh… ¿Y cómo estamos seguros que no dirá nada? –Rivaille forzó un poco su entrecejo y miró de reojo a Hanji-

-¡Ah! ¡Yo conozco a ese joven! No es que él esté completamente a favor de la corona… además, me ha ayudado en otras cosas –Hanji volvió la vista al frente –Es alguien de fiar…

-Si tú lo dices… -Rivaille volvió la mirada al frente-

Al llegar al amplio castillo, desviaron el rumbo normal y fueron a la parte de atrás, ahí se encontraba la salida de la cocina, era una pequeña puerta de madera que ya se veía algo vieja. Al acercarse a esta puerta Rivaille notó al instante aquella excesiva decoración en el resto de la morada.

-Odio el estilo barroco –Dijo Rivaille en un tono amargado-

-Jajá! ¡Supongo! –Hanji bajó del caballo con ayuda de Erd y se dirigió a tocar levemente la puerta-

La puerta que parecía algo pesada se abrió y un chico de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, de cabello castaño, corto, ojos cafés, con numerosas pecas en el rostro y una sonrisa muy amable, se asomó por aquel hueco que había.

-¡Hanji! Pensé que ya no vendría… -El chico abrió la puerta completamente dejándoles el paso a los rebeldes – Bien... nadie viene acá… así que estarán a salvo –Dijo mientras veía como pasaban uno a uno-

Se les dificultaba un poco caminar, por lo oscura de la habitación lo que lograba verse con dificultad sería un almacén, Cuando todos entraron Marco cerró la puerta y giró hacia los rebeldes.

-Bueno, Mi nombre es Marco Bodt… -Sonrío amablemente- Tengo diecisiete años, y soy sirviente de la familia Jeager desde que tengo diez –Tomó un pequeño candelabro- Sé que esta información no les importa pero quiero que ustedes confíen en mí, debido a que he visto muchas cosas injustas, sobre todo de parte de Kitts Verman… -Bajó la mirada y apretó el puño de la mano que tenía libre- Ahh… pero creo que eso no será de mucha importancia –Miró nuevamente a los chicos y forzó una sonrisa – Sigamos.

-Mhh… Kitts, ¿Qué no ese tipo esta junto con Erwin? –Rivaille miró al joven-

-¿Ewrin? –Marco pensó un poco el nombre, pero a su mente no llego nadie conocido-

-Tal vez conozcas a alguien con el apellido Smith… -Hanji dijo en tono completamente serio-

-¡Oh! El comandante Smith… ¡Claro!... –Marco miró a los chicos -¿Tienen problemas con él?...

-Algo así… -Rivaille siguió su camino en dirección a la siguiente puerta-

Rivaille iba directamente a abrir la puerta cuando un ruido que venía del otro lado de esta los hizo sudar frío

-Maldición… -Hanji se tensó-

-N-no… yo… nadie debe de venir al almacén… no a esta hora –Susurró Marco- lo juro… yo no los traicionaría…

Nadie se podía mover de su sitio, era demasiado tarde para esconderse, o fingir. La puerta se abrió tan lentamente para todos que parecía que nunca iba a terminar de abrirse en su totalidad. Marco alzó un poco más el candelabro tratando de iluminar aquella figura. Por la puerta cruzaba un chico rubio, estatura media y ojos azules

-¿Armin? –Marco exclamó extrañado-

-¿Ar…min…? –Rivaille pronunció en muy bajo tono-

-Ah… Marco… ¿R-Rivaille? –Armin miró al mencionado- ¿Qué… Qué hace aquí?...

-…- Rivaille se tensó un momento, aunque bueno, el hecho de que Armin trabajara ahí explicaba el porqué de las monedas… miró a Armin, y quería preguntar por Eren, quizá él también trabajaba ahí, tal vez lo vería como mesero o como un mozo, pero no… no preguntaría por él… sabía que sería demasiado extraño para todos que preguntara por aquel chico que sólo había visto una vez, además de que estaba el hecho de estropear la fiesta -Oye -Rivaille le tocó el hombro a Armin- ¿Podrías guardar el secreto de que estamos aquí?... ¿Qué dices?

-Ah… P-pero Rivaille… no sabe… que… -Armin no pudo terminar de completar la frase debido a que Marco habló-

-Sí, si lo hará –Caminó hacia donde estaba Armin y lo miró con ojos suplicantes – ¿Verdad Armin?

-Mhh… -Armin se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a todos – Tengo que volver a la cocina, sólo venía por un saco de papas, pero creo que no lo encontré… -caminó alejándose de todos los presentes –Deberían entrar rápido a la celebración, después… será notoria su prescencia… -Giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para verlos por el rabillo del ojo –y… sería mejor que se pusieran sus respectivas máscaras y antifaces… -Y siguió su camino-

Todos en la habitación se destensaron y procedieron a tomar le consejo de Armin, y se colocaron sus máscaras, cada una tenía sus cualidades; la de Hanji era completamente blanca y tenía los ojos delineados con negro y azul, la de Petra era completamente negra, ella decidió dejarla así, la de Auruo era un color gris oscuro y tenía dos rayas de color azul que iban de la parte superior de la máscara hasta la parte inferior, la de Erd tenía una pequeña semejanza a una lágrima negra debajo del ojo izquierdo, la de Gunter tenía un adorno dorado alrededor de los ojos, este adorno era color dorado y contrastaba bien con el color negro del resto de la máscara, y el de Rivaille era completamente blanco, a él le gustaba más este estilo, además de que resaltaba más por su cabello oscuro…

-Bien, entremos –Dijo Rivaille sin titubear-

Caminaron un poco, subiendo una escalera de piedra en forma de caracol, hasta llegar a un pasillo que tenía cuatro puertas; dos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron en la sala principal del castillo, habían aproximadamente más de 30 personas, todas con sus respectivas máscaras y hablando cada una de sus asuntos.

-Bien, yo me retiro… espero que salga todo bien… -Marco los miró y cerró la puerta sin esperar una respuesta de los mencionados-

-Bien… -Auruo miró a Rivaille –Supongo que ahora cada quien se va para un lugar distinto ¿no?

-Sí… -Rivaille sólo miró a Auruo por un instante y volvió a centrar su atención en la celebración-

En la habitación de Eren, se encontraba este, acostado en su cama, mirando inerte el techo.

-… "_Maldición… No quiero ir… ¿No puedo salir_? _tal vez estén en la cantina… y yo aquí, voy a aburrirme…" _-Un leve toque en la puerta lo hizo salir de su concentración –Adelante –

-Joven… los invitados han llegado, sería mejor que bajara… -Mikasa llevaba una máscara negra con unas plumas doradas en la parte izquierda y un vestido modesto negro, a ella se le daban estos privilegios por ser la moza de Eren –¿Joven?...

-¿Tengo que ir? –Eren se levantó y quedó sentado en su cama –

-Sí… además… -Mikasa agradeció que tuviese una máscara en ese momento, ya que sabía que en ese momento un sonrojo había aparecido en su rostro –S-se le ve muy bien el traje…

-Ah… gracias –Eren sonrío amablemente ante la expresión de la mujer-

Eren llevaba un tradicional traje militar, sin embargo este era blanco, tenía unos cuantos adornos, y por lo mismo de estar hecho de una tela semirrígida le resaltaba su esbelto cuerpo. Eren se levantó completamente de la cama y miró su máscara que estaba en el colchón. Esta era blanca, con unos adornos alrededor de los ojos color dorado, y unas pequeñas rosas en la mejilla derecha, estas rosas significaban que era alguien de la realeza, (o allegado a esta). Tomó con delicadeza su máscara y miró a Mikasa.

-Bien… bien… pues vamos un rato abajo –Eren mencionó sin muchos ánimos-

-Ah… sí… -Mikasa procedió a seguir a Eren-

Bajaron por la escalera su entrada fue modesta y sin llamar para nada la atención. Su padre le miró y le indicándole que fuese hasta donde estaba él.

-Este es mi hijo Eren Jeager –Grisha tomó por el hombro a Eren- Eren… -Miró a su hijo- Él es el comandante Erwin Smith… gran líder, una persona sabia y con mucha agilidad en el campo de batalla…

-Mucho gusto… Eren –Aquel hombre le tendió la mano, él era mucho más alto, un poco robusto, y con el rostro serio pero con un toque de amabilidad, era rubio y ojiazul, portaba una máscara negra simple…-

-M-mucho gusto… -Eren correspondió el saludo –

-Y él es el capitán Kitts Verman… -Grisha señaló al hombre – ha llevado a cabo hazañas, que para muchos son innecesarias, pero con el tiempo es notable que eran indispensables, es el encargado de salvaguardar la seguridad de los distritos…

-Eren… -Aquel hombre, se veía viejo, ojos grandes pero en ellos era evidente una intranquilidad, delgado, alto cabello café y postura correcta, Aquel hombre no le extendió la mano a Eren, sino que, manteniendo su postura miró a este como si fuese algo inferior-

-Mhh… -Eren hizo un ademán con la mano, aquel hombre le había caído como un balde de agua fría –

La fiesta transcurría tranquilamente, Eren estaba desesperado con la presencia de Mikasa, que no le dejaba solo en ningún instante. Había tratado de persuadirla yendo a platicar espontáneamente con algunas mujeres jóvenes de la fiesta, sin embargo Mikasa se negaba a separarse de Eren… y era aproximadamente las 10.00 pm.

-¿No quieres ir a platicar con alguien? –Eren miró insistente a Mikasa-

-No… señor, estoy bien aquí… -Mikasa miró a Eren y bajó la cabeza-

-Ah… -Eren suspiró y tomó una copa pequeña y miró hacia otro lado –

Del otro lado del salón Rivaille se encontraba recargado sobre la escalera mirando hacia todos lados, viendo de quienes tenían que esconderse, y cuando sería el momento ideal. Auruo se acercó lentamente a él, y casualmente le dijo

-¿Por qué no va a tocar algo? –Auruo estiró una pequeña copa hacia Rivaille-

-Mhh… -Rivaille tomó la copa –No… No lo creo… -Dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa-

(N/A: Quiero aclarar que las máscaras únicamente cubren la frente, ojos y la nariz. Quedando al descubierto la boca, el mentón y la mitad de las mejillas.)

-Mire… -Auruo miró a Rivaille nuevamente –Animará esto, además de que podrá tocar algo… diferente, ¿si me entiende? –Auruo miró nuevamente a la gente-

-… -Rivaille dio el último trago a su bebida suspiró y echó unos mechones de cabello hacía atrás, extendió la copa vacía hacia Auruo para que la tomara, cuando Auruo tomó la copa mirándolo con intriga, Rivaille le dirigió una mirada y dijo con voz tranquila –_Por una cabeza_… -Y caminó hacia los músicos presentes-

Llegó a donde se encontraban los músicos buscó aquel instrumento que él sabía tocar… Se dirigió a un muchacho que cargaba un violín negro y le dijo

-¿Puedo tomarlo prestado?

El muchacho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, debido a que era uno de los "invitados" no podía negarse, le dio su violín y se sentó a lado de sus compañeros músicos…

-Chicos… -Rivaille miró a todos los presentes que tocaban –Por favor, déjenme esto únicamente a mi… -Se paró de una forma recta, colocó el violín en su hombro y comenzó a pasar el arco por las cuerdas de este.

-Ah… Rivaille va a tocar –Mencionó Hanji tocando levemente el hombro de Petra-

-Ah… amo cuando toca… -Petra juntó las manos sobre su pecho y sonrío levemente-

-Tch! –Auruo giró la mirada un poco-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estarás celoso de Rivaille? –Erd se acercó a Auruo y se paró a lado de este-

-¡No!... Corporal me salvó, le debo mucho a él… -Auruo miró su copa levemente- Sólo que… Míralas… -Señalo a Hanji y a Petra -¿Vez cómo se emocionan? Y juro que… apenas comience a tocar el resto de las mujeres se pondrá igual…

-Son celos –Dijo Erd tratando de no golpear a Auruo por no darse cuenta de las cosas-

-Mhh… ¿Así que tienes celos de Rivaille? –De la nada Gunter apareció helándole la sangre a Erd y a Auruo-

-No aparezcas así… -Erd le golpeó levemente el estómago-

-Bueno, deberían de alegrarse, al fin, creo que Rivaille no se fija en las mujeres –Gunter sonaba demasiado tranquilo diciendo esto-

-¿¡Pero qué…!? –Erd y Auruo dijeron al unísono, giraron levemente su cabeza hasta mirar a Gunter-

-Sí… bueno, Hanji mencionó a un muchacho, hombre, ¿ya saben? –Gunter miró a Rivaille mientras este se acomodaba para tocar- Y él… confirmó que sí… -Tomó el hombro de Auruo- Así que no tienes que preocuparte por _tu_ –Enfatizó la palabra- Petra…

-¿Qué estás diciendo Gunter… yo no me refe—el sonido de unas cuerdas logró callar el reclamo de Auruo-

El primer sonido era rápido, Rivaille quería probar las cuerdas, no le gustaba que sonara mal, Eren miró a los músicos, pues el resto de los instrumentos no había sonado para nada, únicamente se oía el violín. Después las notas fueron afinándose… comenzando una bella melodía, Rivaille hacía movimientos como si una suave briza lo empujara, sus cerraba sus ojos sintiendo el sonido del instrumento. Eren se acercó a aquel centro, seguido de Mikasa y miró al hombre que estaba tocando, no era uno de los músicos, debido a que su ropa era diferente, Eren por alguna razón recordaba aquella canción… "_…por una cabeza, todas las locuras…" _Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando aquella figura. Rivaille hizo un movimiento rápido de su brazo haciendo que unos mechones de su cabello se movieran también, poco a poco abría sus ojos y miraba que la gente había dejado de platicar, y se habían girado hacía él. Los cerró nuevamente, Mikasa tomó el hombro de Eren y en el oído de este le dijo

-¿Reconoce esa canción también? –Mikasa afiló la mirada sobre aquel músico-

-Sí… -Eren seguía viendo a esta persona tocar-

-Bien… ya que tengo su permiso… avisaré a los guardias… -Mikasa giró y caminó al lado contrario a los músicos-

-¿Eh? –Eren lo sabía, sabía que aquella música era considerada como "gitana" o "pagana". Miró nuevamente al hombre y pensó en cómo sacarlo de ahí, sabía que los guardias, querían representarse lo más académicos que pudiesen por ello esperarían que terminara la canción, aunque no sabía si lo interrogarían, o simplemente lo sacarían a golpes –No… -Dijo en un suave suspiro-

Eren conocía la canción, así que sabía adivinar cuando ya estuviese en los últimos tonos, antes de que Rivaille acabase y los guardias lo atraparan, Eren provocó un accidente, chocando contra una mujer y tirándole la bebida encima, esta hizo un reclamo gritando provocando que todos giraran a verla, en medio de la confusión y los gritos de la susodicha, Eren corrió agachado y tomó la mano de Rivaille lo agachó y fueron a la puerta por donde Corporal había entrado antes, cerró la puerta asegurándose de que nadie los viese. Una vez dentro de aquel pasillo corrió hasta la última puerta de la derecha, subió una pequeña escalera y abrió una puerta pequeña, que daba a una habitación grande y amplia, la habitación de Eren, metiendo a aquel hombre ahí, todo estaba oscuro sólo iluminaba la gran ventana al extremo de la habitación, Eren se recargó sobre la puerta tenía la respiración agitada.

-ah… jajaja ahh… –Eren reía entre jadeos -

-Tu… -Rivaille por fin recobró el habla las cosas pasaron tan rápido para él -¿¡Quién demonios eres!? ¿¡Por qué me has traído hasta acá!? –Cerró los puños-

-Mhh… -Eren suspiró –Es que no podía dejar que aquellos salvajes guardias de mi padre se llevaran a alguien que toca tan bien, sin antes conocerlo yo… -Eren sonrío

-Déjate de bromas… -Rivaille miró a Eren - ¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-… mhh…-Eren se cruzó de brazos y miró a aquel hombre –Deberías estar agradecido… -Sonrío nuevamente –Es más, estoy seguro que no sabes quién soy… así que me quitaré mi máscara y después tu harás lo mismo con la tuya…- Eren se acercó a la ventana dejando que la luna lo iluminase, procedió a quitarse la máscara, sonreír y mirar a Rivaille –Me llamo Eren Jeager ¿Y usted?

-¿Q-qué? –Rivaille miró anonadado a aquel joven, esos ojos… aquella sonrisa… sincera… amplia… su figura… su cabello… ¿Era él? –P-pero…

-Vamos… quítate la tuya –Eren volvió a sonreír… haciéndole un ademán con la mano indicándole que fuese a donde estaba la luz-

-…-Rivaille caminó sin decir nada, miró a Eren y lentamente se quitó la máscara, cuando esta dejó completamente su rostro miró a Eren –Dijiste que a nadie más le mostrarías tu sonrisa… ¿me mentiste?

-Ah… -Eren caminó un poco hacia atrás- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué? –Eren vio con sus ojos completamente abiertos al hombre

-Yo… -Rivaille le iba a explicar el plan de él y sus camaradas, pero un estruendo se escuchó en el pasillo principal, acompañado por la voz de una mujer, que Eren ya reconocía-

-Maldición… Mikasa me busca –Eren miró a Rivaille con preocupación, mientras este no despegaba la vista de la puerta-

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

:D-¡ holiwis mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien… bueno, aquí va otra continuación… ¡JÁ! Bueno… quise hacer un Rivaille que tocara el violín porque pensé que sería setsy.

Por ahí mencioné _Wuthering Heights_ es un libro… muy lindo… pero muy cruel… ;n;) oh… y bueno, en español es **Cumbres Borrascosas – Emily Brontë 3** ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! La canción es **Por una cabeza – Carlos Gardel ** es una canción que me gusta, pero la HAMO en versión violín únicamente… supongo que por ellos tenía que ponerla… (Respecto a lo de gitana o pagana no sabría decirles, en realidad aquella canción es "tango" pero… yo la quise poner así porque me resultó más interesante) y buaaano, así es… XD…!

¡Por fin Eren se encontró con Levi-Love!

¿Qué pasará el próximo capítulo? ¿Mikasa atrapará a Rivaille? ¿Mikasa violará a Eren? ¿Rivaille violará a Eren? ¿Eren se dejará violar por Rivaille? ¿Me leerás el próximo capítulo :C? ¿Lees esto como anunció de TV? ¡EN FIN!

¡Quiero agradecer a **Charlie the banana King** porque me dio una idea… que… nunca había pensado ;n;) gracias… y como quiero responder a los anon-san ¡AQUÍ VA!

**Guest:** :D..! ya dije que tiene la notaaaa~

**Heather:** ;n;) enserio? ¡gracias! Mi amarte mucho mucho~ sakdhskjsjkdla bien, como se vaya desenvolviendo la historia, (que espero no decepcione a nadie) se verán muchas facetas de todos… :D

**GRACIAS POR LEER! **:'D enserio que los hamo! A todos! 3…

**¿Un review? ** :D por fiis! Me ayudará a saber si quieren continuación o si mejor le paro aquí…


	4. Chapter 4 Sé quién eres (Parte II)

**DISCLAMERS**: Shingeki No Kyojin no es mío es de Hajime Isayama... ene) por lo tanto ni Rivaille (o Levi) ni Eren ni ningún personaje presentado aquí es mío (u.u). Excepto la trama :D esa sí es mía (¿

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, Romance, Drama, Angst, Riren (Rivaille x Eren) probablemente meteré algunas otras parejas a futuro :'3 así que a esperar :D / esto es YAOI, Chico x Chico, BoysLove. Lemon más adelante ewe)7. Y espero que sea un fic que saqué lágrimas y risas :) enserio lo espero~

¡Hola mis queridas saltamontes! :'3 ¿Cómo están? :'D..! espero que bien… bueno, aquí Dina reportándose con otro cap ~ espero les agrade ¡NOS LEEMOS MÁS ABAJO!

* * *

**Beyond Beautiful**

Capítulo 4.- Sé quién eres… (parte II)

-Bueno –Rivaille se cruzó de brazos y miró al menor -¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¿Te das cuenta que era mejor que me atraparan allá abajo, que en la habitación de un Jeager? –Frunció el ceño en muestra de enfado escuchando atentamente las voces fuera de la habitación-

-¿Sabes? no hay tiempo de tus reclamos… –Eren buscó entre los trajes que le habían medido desde que regresó de Rose y encontró una máscara, negra en su totalidad y con una rosa del lado derecho – ¡Ponte esto! ¡Así no te reconocerán! –Estiró la mano hacia Rivaille quien dudo en tomar la máscara -¡Rápido! Así saldremos sin ningún problema…

-Tsk!... –Rivaille tomó la máscara de mala gana y se la colocó mientras Eren lo imitaba–

-Bien…-Eren miró hacia todos lados- Volvamos por donde vinimos –Se dirigió a la pequeña puerta por la que entraron minutos antes, pero una mano le detuvo-

-¿Y qué si alguien se da cuenta? –Rivaille tenía ya más tranquilizada la voz -Mejor bajemos por tu balcón… y estaremos afuera… fingiremos que salimos un momento por el ajetreo de la gente…

-Mhh… -Eren bajó el rostro un momento –S-sí… pero… -Se sobó la nuca –Yo… yo… yo no soy bueno en estas cosas, soy muy poco atlético… -Miró avergonzado el rostro de Rivaille-

-¿Qué más da? Sólo te atraparé si es necesario… -y dicho esto Rivaille caminó hacia la ventana- ¿Vendrás?

-C-claro… -Eren tenía un rostro sonrojado, no quería entorpecer a Rivaille sobre todo no quería parecer un inútil frente a él y aun así camino rápidamente pues no quería que alguien irrumpiera en su habitación –

Rivaille abrió el gran par de ventanales saliendo al pequeño balcón, que por suerte quedaba al sur de la casa, por lo que no habría guardias, miró detenidamente para buscar algún lugar por el cual pudiesen bajar, notó debajo del balcón una pequeña marquesina que adornaba rodeando el castillo, podían pisar a través de esta y llegar a un árbol muy allegado a la construcción. Rivaille miró a Eren.

-Tenemos que pasar a través de ahí –Dejó de mirarlo y señalo la marquesina – Y llegar hasta aquel árbol ¿Entiendes?

-S-sí… -Eren tenía una cara de determinación pero a la vez de miedo. Este último aspecto se hizo evidente cuando Rivaille colocó un pie fuera del balcón, y Eren comenzó a temblar –

-Ahh… -Rivaille suspiró – Mira… no tienes que venir, a ti no te harán nada… suficiente has hecho con darme esto –Señalo la máscara que traía puesta- Tu vuelve por las escaleras principales…

-P-pero… ¿Y si un guardia te encuentra? –Eren apretó sus puños-

-Ya veré la forma en que saldré de esta –Miró el suelo por un instante y se dirigió nuevamente hacía Eren –Vete…

-¿No sería mejor si nos encuentran a los dos juntos? –Eren apretaba cada vez más sus puños-

-Voy a continuar… y no me importa si te quedas ahí… -Rivaille comenzó a caminar lentamente por la delgada marquesina –

-Yo… no… -Fue lo único que se escuchó de la voz de Eren. Rivaille tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, y cuando dejó de escuchar la quebradiza voz de Eren a sus espaldas agradeció internamente de que el chico se fuese, era mejor que estuviera en la seguridad dentro del castillo que arriesgándose así.

Rivaille seguía concentrado mirando el suelo, no debía de perder la mirada ni un instante, ya sea por falta de equilibrio o por si algún guardia aparecía, un leve rose instantáneo de algo suave, terso, pero delgado hizo que volteara la mirada bruscamente hacia atrás.

-¿¡Eren!? –Frunció el ceño lo más que pudo- ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Te dije que te fueras! ¿¡Qué no entiendes mocoso!? –Rivaille quería patearlo, lamentablemente las condiciones no eran las mejores-

-Ah… B-bueno… Yo… -Eren seguía mirando el suelo, no quería encontrarse con la mirada severa de Rivaille –S-sigamos caminando…

Rivaille se limitó a ignorar a aquel muchacho, siguió caminando buscando cualquier movimiento extraño que significase una amenaza, pero no había nada, llegó al extremo de la casa verificó que rama era más dura para poder sostenerse de ella, se lanzó y calló en una rama lo suficientemente gruesa como para poderlo sostener, miró a Eren, quien ya estaba llegando.

-Ven… -Estiró la mano hacia Eren- Esta es una de las ramas más fuertes… salta aquí

-S-sí… -Eren saltó logrando llegar a esta y siendo sostenido por Rivaille. Este se bajó primero del árbol, trato de ver que ramas soportarían el cuerpo de Eren, una vez llegando abajo le miró-

-Bien, pasa aquella rama –Indicó cual señalándola con la mano, espero a que Eren se armara de valor y pasara a dicha rama –Ahora a esta… -Señalo una que quedaba más cerca del suelo, de nuevo espero pacientemente hasta que Eren tuviese el valor para saltar hasta ahí – Ahora… Salta aquí –Abrió sus manos hacia Eren, listo para recibirlo-

-N-no... t-te lastimaré –Eren miró hacia otros lados tratando de buscar una alternativa-

-¿Qué? –Rivaille bajó los brazos- Sé que no puedes dar un salto desde ahí hasta el suelo, te lastimarías y será peor que vuelva con un Jeager lastimado–Nuevamente abrió los brazos hacia el más joven -así que salta aquí…

-N-no… porque… -Eren pensaba lo más rápido que podía y trataba de buscar una excusa – Yo... ya sé… podría…-No pudo terminar la frase porque Rivaille lanzó un gritó de frustración-

-¡Maldita sea mocoso! ¿Saltas o te bajo a patadas? –El ceño fruncido de Rivaille se intensificó de considerable manera-

-Ah… -Eren vio donde estaba Rivaille, cerró los ojos y se lanzó sobre el mencionado-

Rivaille atrapó a Eren, y lo bajó delicadamente, al tenerlo cerca lo miró, quien, aún tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, y estaba forzando el entrecejo. Eren abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir el suelo sobre sus pies, primero miró el pasto, luego, levantó la vista y pudo divisar unos ojos afilados, severos, pero que en ese mismo momento tenían una sobria expresión de sorpresa. Para la visión de Rivaille, lo que diviso fueron unos ojos grandes, verdes y expresivos que a medida que se abrían lentamente lo miraban con interés e intriga ¡Maldito sea el color verde!... luego de unos segundos, Rivaille se separó de aquel intento de abrazo y giró dándole la espalda a Eren.

-Bueno, ¿A dónde vamos? Es tu casa, tú la debes conocer… -Rivaille seguía sin mirar a Eren –

-P-podemos ir al lado oriente… hay un bosque menos denso, podemos decir que ahí fuimos –Eren no paraba de mirar a Rivaille con intriga-

-Bien… -Giro nuevamente, y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado que le había indicado Eren-

-Sí… -Eren corrió detrás de él-

O O O

Una vez que llegaron frente a aquel bosque Rivaille cruzó de brazos y miró a Eren

-¿Por qué decidiste este lugar?

-Porque aquí venía de niño, así que será fácil de creer- Eren tenía la vista fija en el paisaje-

-Pero… sigues siendo un niño –Rivaille hizo un bufido parecido a una sonrisa-

-Mhh… -Eren miró a Rivaille con un puchero- Yo no soy un niño…

-Mhm… -Rivaille volvió a poner la mirada en el paisaje-

-Ahhh… -Eren suspiró y se sentó en el pasto –Ya que será demasiado sospechoso que volvamos tan pronto -miró a Rivaille y espero hasta que este le devolviera la mirada, cuando obtuvo la atención de aquel Eren hizo pequeños golpecitos sobre el pasto como señal de invitar a Rivaille a sentarse, a lo que este, aceptó-

-Así que… -Rivaille fue el primero el romper el silencio- ¿Conoces _Por una cabeza_? –Su mirada estaba fija en el bosque-

-Sí… mi madre la tocaba… en el piano –Eren tomo sus piernas y se acurrucó –

-Cuéntame…

-Ahh… -Eren abrió los ojos y miró a Rivaille, pensó que este no se interesaría por nada en absoluto de él- b-bueno… mi madre, era una persona muy sabia, y amable… pero ella tuvo el error de nacer en María, o eso dice mi padre… Aun así mi padre la desposó, y la trajo a vivir aquí, paso medio año, y se embarazó de mí… cuando nací yo mi madre me cantaba aquella canción en el piano que hay dentro de la casa, pero ella siempre me advertía que no debía cantarla a la ligera… decía que era una canción pagana… y que no era propia de un Jeager… aunque yo amaba esa canción… es imposible odiarla… cuando tenía, cuando tenía siete años, los doctores y Kitts nos dijeron a mi padre y a mí que mi madre estaba muy enferma, aunque la verdad yo nunca lo noté… quizás fue porque siempre la veía sonriendo, cuando tuve diez, murió… nunca vi su cuerpo, mi padre me dijo que si yo lo veía podría contagiarme… y morir… el piano se desocupó, y la habitación está cerrada… -Eren se recostó sobre el pasto-

-¿De qué murió? –Rivaille le había puesto la vista encima durante todo el relato-

-Nunca me dijeron –Eren cerro levemente los ojos y trago en seco tratando de reprimir las lágrimas-

-Oh… ¿Nunca investigaste por tu cuenta?

-No… Me gustaría hacerlo, pero no tengo formas… parece que ocultan mejor las cosas para mí, que soy su hijo…

-Mhh… supongo

-¿Y tú? –Eren se volvió a sentar- ¿Quién eres?

-Creí que ya te lo había dicho mocoso

-No hablo de eso –Eren soltó una risa entre palabras- Me refiero… a _quién_ eres tú….

-Mhh… bueno, yo soy alguien en contra de la corona, junto con algunos más… hemos logrado despertar a más y más gente… -Rivaille miró el cielo- Y… lograr lo que cada uno quiere… sus objetivos… -Cerró con fuerza los puños tratando de drenar toda emoción posible-

Un grito a lo lejos llamó la atención de ambos quienes se pararon y miraron a aquella persona gritando

-¡Joven! –Una chica se acercó a este con una amplia sonrisa-

-Ah… Mikasa –Eren sonrió-

-¿Dónde había estado? ¡Lo he buscado! ¡Su padre me ha dicho que no me preocupe! ¡Pero lo debo de hacer! –Miró intensamente a Eren ignorando por completo a Rivaille-

-Bien… Creo que me voy… -Rivaille dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, y entrar a aquella celebración-

-E-espere… Corporal… -Eren cambió la forma de dirigirse a este, para evitar sospechas de Mikasa -¡Vamos juntos! Fue mi insistencia lo que lo obligó a salir, así que lo que menos puedo hacer es acompañarlo, -Miró a Mikasa- Puedes ir y disfrutar la celebración… yo iré con Corporal… ve…

-Joven… me encargaron su cuidado… y eso haré –Mikasa miró intensamente a Rivaille –No puedo arriesgarme…

-No hay problema… Joven Jeager… que nos acompañe su moza –A Rivaille le molestaba un poco hablar con tanta formalidad-

-Mhh… Si usted quiere… -Eren miró con recelo a Rivaille-

Una vez ya dentro, y con todos los invitados revoloteando de un lado a otro, apareció el Rey por la escalera principal. Grisha estaba a su lado, junto con Erwin y Kitts. Rivaille miró para todos lados buscando a sus compañeros, y todos hicieron un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza cuando cruzaron miradas.

-¡Anunciamos una gloriosa época! Con la producción de nuestros granjeros al máximo, como sabrán también estamos económicamente estables… el número de rebeldes han bajado –Alzó sus brazos esperando los aplausos pero antes de que estos llegasen, un grito de una mujer hizo que todos callaran-

-¡Embustero! ¡Criminal! –Hanji había gritado todo lo que su voz le daba-

-¿Quién…? –Erwin miró para todos lados-

-¡Mientes! ¿Ha cuantos has asesinado este mes? –Petra gritó sin pudor-

-¿¡Quién!? –Kitts sentía los nervios de punta… -¿Rebeldes? ¿Aquí?

-Kitts tu protección no es perfecta –Auruo gritó alzando su brazo-

-¡Déjate de bromas y salgan! –Erwin gritó irritado-

-¿Salir? Pero si ustedes son los que tienen que salir y mostrar la realidad a todos –Erd gritó-

-¡Cobardes! ¿Cuántos son? –Erwin gritaba cada vez más fuerte mirando hacia todos lados-

Rivaille se alejó ante la mirada atónita de Eren y se dirigió al centró, sin que a nadie le importase mucho sus movimientos, debido a que todos estaban concentrados en las expresiones de los anfitriones, al llegar se cruzó se brazos y con una voz tranquila, fuerte y seria dijo…

-¿Cobardes nosotros? ¿Seguro? –Su mirada se afiló- Queremos dejar en claro, que nada ha cambiado…

-Ah… -Erwin se tensó, esa voz la conocía… reconocía esa frialdad es esas palabras… -¿Qué?...

Hanji sacó una pistola, era pequeña pero tosca a diferencia de las del ejército, amarillenta con un cañón grueso y grande, la tomo con sus dos manos y apuntó directamente al Rey, los invitados al notar tal arma se agacharon en una reacción automática para protegerse. Jaló el gatillo y se escuchó un disparo… Kitts tensó giró la mirada al notar que un cuadro de la parte de atrás había sido perforado, dicho cuadro sólo quedaba a unos centímetros de la cabeza del Rey, lo que demostraba la capacidad de la mujer, entre gritos y confusión de parte de los invitados, los rebeldes corrieron, Auruo alejó a la gente de aquella puerta por el que habían entrado sacando su propia arma, esta era más sofisticada que la de Hanji, tenía pequeños relieves en la parte del gatillo y la empuñadura, por lo tanto era más pequeña y más discreta, cortó cartucho con la mano que tenía libre, tomándola nuevamente con ambas manos disparó en el suelo, aquel estruendo hizo que los invitados se tensaran, algunos se agacharon, y otros simplemente se quedaron estáticos presas del pánico. Erd truncó la puerta principal con un pesado mueble que estaba adornando aquel sitio, evitando así la entrada brusca de nuevos militares, Gunter aprovechó tal momento de confusión para poder pasar de entre la gente y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Auruo, quien, ya estaba literalmente en la puerta, se estiró y tomó del brazo a Petra, quién se había quedado pasmada por algunos segundos, tal vez sería por el sonido que producían las armas, o tal vez fue por el tumulto de gente corriendo, fuese cual fuese el problema, el tirón que le produjo Auruo le recordó por completo en que sitio estaban. En posición de cuclillas exactamente en el centro de aquel lugar se encontraba Rivaille, giró la cabeza y miró a Eren, quien yacía forzado en el suelo abrazado por Mikasa, y como si este le hubiese llamado con la mirada Eren alzó el rostro sus miradas chocaron respectivamente, Rivaille estiró levemente su mano como si tratase de alcanzarlo, sin embargo un gritó de Hanji lo regresó a la brusca realidad. Rivaille miró la puerta por donde debían huir, giró su mirada en el mismo segundo para ver al más joven y salió corriendo ante la mirada vidriosa de Eren. Los soldados, quienes habían logrado entrar por aquella puerta trunca, lograron divisar por donde habían escapado aquellos rebeldes, corrieron hacia aquel lugar para perseguirlos, mientras las órdenes de no dejar salir a nadie habían sido dadas. Hanji truncó la puerta con su propio peso mientras los demás corrían por aquel pasillo para despejar el paso. Hanji no pudiendo aguantar más los continuos golpeteos de parte de los soldados decidió salir apresurada hacía la misma dirección que sus compañeros, los soldados arremetieron bruscamente dentro de aquel pasillo corriendo hacia ambas direcciones, para cerciorarse de encontrarlos. Los inconformistas llegaron hasta la puerta principal aquella que estaba justo enfrente de las escaleras, del otro lado Marco los esperaba con lo que parecían unas mantas obscuras en sus manos, aquella habitación que se tornó más oscura que antes, debido a que esta vez sólo la iluminaba una pequeña vela en la mesa. Marco miró a los chicos y les dijo

-Por favor, tengan cuidado, será mejor que se vayan todo derecho –Apretó unas telas que tenía- Han herido el orgullo de Kitts, y este no se quedará así… -Bajó un poco la cabeza y miró aquellos trozos de tela- Tomen… Esto los ocultará más fácil… -Extendió hacia ellos unas capas largas y negras –Rápido, salgan por favor… antes de que los encuentren… -Marco abrió la pesada puerta, y a menos de medio metro estaban sus respectivos caballos.

-…-Rivaille se colocó la capa que le había dado aquel joven, volteó sobre su hombro y miró fijamente a Marco -… Gracias… -Terminada la frase se colocó la capucha y caminó apresuradamente hacia su caballo-

Marco sonrío levemente. Los presentes le imitaron, colocándose su capucha. Hanji volteo completamente a mirar a Marco, hizo un ademán con la mano, sonrío ampliamente y le dijo con voz alta…

-¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! –Y corrió hacia el caballo de Erd, con ayuda de este subió y aunque esta no lo hubiese visto, Marco sonrío-

Trotaron lo más que pudieron adentrándose en el bosque, ninguno volteaba, simplemente seguían su camino. Después de media hora de andar llegaron al extremo del bosque, siguieron andando por la orilla hasta llegar al extremo de María, donde cansados por la adrenalina y el movimiento decidieron ir a tomar algo… de todas formas… no era tan noche, al menos no para ellos.

O O O

Después de aquel ajetreo y de tanto buscar por todos lados a aquellos, despidieron a los invitados, Erwin imploró su perdón, mientras Kitts se mantenía con el orgullo herido y prefirió retirarse apenas los rebeldes hulleron, aún se cuestionaba cómo es que habían logrado entrar.

-Dígame… ¿Acaso ese hombre tenía una máscara que tenía las rosas de su familia? –Mikasa dirigió la mirada hacia Eren, quién se encontraba acostado mirando el techo, habían pasado un par de horas después de que aquellos inconformistas habían entrado-

-Mhh… ¿De quién hablas? –Obviamente Eren sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba pero quería fingir ignorancia-

-De aquel hombre… con el que estaba a fuera –Mikasa seguía con la misma mirada inexpresiva-

-Mhh… No lo sé, lo único que pasó fue que en medio del tumulto producido por aquella mujer que le calló la bebida encima me sentí mareado, y él se ofreció a acompañarme a fuera –Eren giró hacia el lado contrario a Mikasa- No debería preocuparte tanto…

-¿No debería preocuparme tanto? ¡Joven! –Mikasa avanzó hasta quedar en frente de la cama- U-usted… estuvo con él y al parecer ¡Él era uno de aquellos rebeldes!

-Eso dicen… pero no me pasó nada… -Eren seguía sin inmutarse ni mirar a la chica-

-Joven… -Mikasa llevó una mano al pecho- Por favor… tenga cuidado de con quien anda…

-Lo sé… Lo sé… -Parecía que Eren se encogió ante aquellas palabras-

-Pero… joven…

-Quiero dormir –Eren se levantó bruscamente de su posición y se metió debajo de las sábanas –

O O O

En aquel bar, en María, donde había sido el primer encuentro de Rivaille con Eren, estaban todos aquellos rebeldes que hasta hace un momento se encontraban con la respiración agitada, ahora se encontraban sentados en una mesa grande y redonda, cada uno con su cerveza comenzaron a compartir experiencias.

-¿¡Qué no vieron la cara de Erwin!? –Hanji soltó una carcajada-

-¡Lo sé! –Petra dijo emocionada-

-Yo dije que Petra no debía de ir… -Auruo de cruzó de brazos- Se quedó estática… y si no hubiese sido por mi intervención la hubieran capturado… -Cerró los ojos con aire orgulloso-

-Pero si no la hubieras rescatado, estarías llorando y no riendo –Dijo entre risas Erd-

-Sí… Además de que nos estarías exigiendo que en este mismo instante que fuésemos por ella, sin llevar a cabo un plan –Rivaille se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla-

-¡C-Corporal! Yo… yo… -Auruo comenzó a titubear –

-Ya… Ya… seguimos metiéndonos en problemas maritales que no nos incumben –Gunter tomó su tarro de cerveza y le dio un trago-

-¡Gunter! –Petra lo miró con un puchero-

-Bueno, bueno… dejando de lado a estos dos que se aman en secreto –Hanji miró a Rivaille –Dinos… ¿A dónde fuiste con aquel joven? –Sonrío lentamente-

-¿Joven…? ¿Qué joven? –Auruo parpadeo varias veces-

-¡Oh sí! Yo también vi cómo te llevó… y despareció por algún tiempo –Erd sonreía - ¿Qué hicieron?

-Ahh… -Rivaille suspiró- Miren… ¿Recuerdan la otra vez a aquel mocoso que vino a este mismo bar? Del que Hanji habló…

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza levemente, indicando que sí recodaban.

-Bueno… él… -Rivaille se rascó la cabeza un poco- Él es Eren Jeager-

Auruo estuvo a punto de escupir la cerveza, Erd y Gunter habían quedado boquiabiertos literalmente, Petra tenía los ojos fuertemente abiertos y con el entrecejo forzado debido a la impresión, mientras Hanji sonreía ampliamente.

-Y… eso… Yo al principio también me sorprendí… pero créanme… -Tomo su tarro y le dio un pequeño trago- No representa que sea alguien de categoría…

-Y aun así te atrapó –Hanji le pico levemente la mejilla a Rivaille-

-¿De qué hablas? –Rivaille miró extrañado a la mujer-

-Ya lo admitió una vez… no es necesario que ahora finja… -Auruo recargó sus brazos sobre la mesa-

-¿Qué?... –Rivaille no pudo decir más porque Petra le invadió con preguntas…-

-Y… ¿Cómo sabes que podemos confiar en él? ¿Y si te delata? ¿Y si… te manda a prisión?... –Petra llevó ambas manos a su cabeza -¿¡Y si algo malo te sucede o nos sucede!?

-Hablas mucho ¿no? –Rivaille miró a Petra seriamente- Yo… no puedo asegurarles nada… pero él me dio esto… -sacó del interior de aquella capa oscura que aún tenían una máscara –Miren… -Señaló las rosas- Además de que me acompañó a escapar… fue más a la fuerza… pero lo hizo –Miró levemente la máscara- Si sacrificó esto… puede ser que confiar en él sea una opción…

-Mhh… -Hanji miró su tarro medio vacío de cerveza- La pregunta es… ¿Por qué nos ayudó? Es decir, no eres únicamente tú… si no todos nosotros…

Después dichas las palabras de Hanji, Rivaille se absortó a sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que Hanji había dicho. Pensó en la madre muerta de Eren, y quizá por eso les había ayudado, sin embargo, rememoró que antes de ello lo había sacado del salón principal, sin ninguna razón, analizó cada una de las palabras de aquel joven… recodando hasta su sagacidad de ir con él saliendo por aquella pequeña marquesina, y aún no se podía explicar por qué lo había hecho, recordó su cuerpo tembloroso, por salir del balcón, y… Rivaille se detuvo en una sola memoria, sus profundos ojos… recordó aquel momento cuando lo cargó y sus ojos se miraron tan cerca, aún podía identificar el color tan profundo y vivo que tenían aquellos sus ventanales verdes… su cuerpo tembloroso… su inocente mirada cuestionándole el porqué de su ayuda… Había quedado tan prensado de aquel recuerdo que mientras todos bromeaban, sobre aquel evento, recordando como Auruo miraba siempre a Petra, o como una chica le coqueteó a Erd, y hasta recordaban con humor las palabras de Hanji ante el Rey, Rivaille se había quedado callado y anonado mirando la mesa… abstraído de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hasta que el brazo de Erd golpeándole levemente el costado lo sacó de aquella concentración y de aquella epifanía que eran los ojos de Eren.

-¿Qué no? Rivaille… -Erd miró al susodicho-

-Ah… -Rivaille lo miró con incógnita- … ¿Qué?

-¡Erd...! –Hanji miró con un poco de enojo- ¿Qué no vez que está alejado de la realidad?

-¿¡Ah!? –Rivaille frunció el entrecejo y miró a la mujer-

-Oh… lo siento –Erd miró a Hanji y a Rivaille –No sabía que estuvieses pensado en… _él_

-¿¡Qué!? –Rivaille miró a Erd- ¡Claro que no! –Se cruzó de brazos y miró su cerveza- Estaba pensando que me hace falta otra ronda…

Y entre risas, bromas, preguntas vergonzosas pasaron la noche, antes de irse a descansar.

O O O

En la mañana siguiente Eren había despertado antes de lo normal, tal vez sería por que se acostó más temprano de lo que acostumbra… sin embargo, aquellos flashazos de la noche anterior le atrapaban la cabeza. Se incorporó quedando sentado rodeado de aquellas almohadas de diferente tamaño, miró hacia la ventana, las cortinas seguían cerradas, lo que significaba que nadie había ido a visitarlo. Entre sus pensamientos y la pesadez del reciente sueño escuchó un leve toque en su puerta.

-Voy a pasar… -Armin atravesó por aquella puerta-

-¡A-Armin! –De la sorpresa a Eren se le despejó el sueño-

-Joven… -Armin sonrío- ¿Cómo ha estado?, sé que no ha sido mucho tiempo, pero… cuénteme –Armin se acercó a la cama-

-Ahh… -Eren miró la puerta con preocupación-

-No… no se preocupe, le pedí a Mikasa que me dejara atenderlo hoy… -Se sentó en la cama, a los pies de Eren-

-¿¡Enserio!? ¡Increíble! –Eren sonrío con alegría y euforia- ¡Oh…! –Se acomodó un poco más entre sus cobijas- ¿Sabes? Ayer… vino él… ¿Recuerdas?

-Mhh… -Una tensión pasó por la columna de Armin- E-escuché joven… -Armin suspiró- Ayer… yo lo vi… cuando recién entró aquí… -Bajo la mirada-

-Armin… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –Eren abrió los ojos-

-Yo… no encontré el momento, además de que estaba en la cocina…

-¿Por qué no les dijiste a los guardias?

-No sé… me inspiran… confianza… sobre todo hacia usted… ya sabe… usted confía en ellos, y… es decir… a mí no me desagradan… ya sabe… ¿Estuvo mal?

-Armin… claro que no… -Eren se acercó y abrazó al susodicho- Gracias… Gracias por ayudarlos -Armin sonrío y correspondió el abrazo-

-Cambiando de ambiente, Joven, -Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Eren- ¿Se está llevando bien con Mikasa?

-Ahh… No sé qué decir… -Eren soltó del abrazo a Armin- Es… No sé si confiar en ella…

-Oh… créame… es de fiar… es una mujer seria… pero muy confiable…

-Mhhh… -Eren bajó la mirada- Ya sabes… No sé si decirle acerca de Rivaille y los otros

-¿Lo vio de cerca? –Armin abrió los ojos-

-Algo así… verás… cuando toco _por una cabeza_ Mikasa quería llamar a los guardias, sin embargo yo lo saqué de ahí, y lo traje aquí a mi cuarto, y… pues luego le presté una máscara… el… quiso salir por el balcón, y yo.. no pude abandonarlo… así que salté también fuera del balcón…

-¡Joven! Eso es… peligroso… -Armin mostró signos de preocupación- ¿Entonces Rivaille no lo protegió?

-No… espera… lo que pasa es que caminamos por la marquesina… y luego… fuimos al gran roble, que está en la esquina, y cuando estaba ahí… -Eren bajó su rostro sintiéndolo sonrojado al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de aquel hombre- Y-yo… no… él me… atrapó en la caída… -Dijo en un hilo de voz-

-Ah… -Armin respiró hondo- bueno, por lo menos si tuvo prioridades…

-Ahh… -El sonrojo de Eren aumentó- S-sí…

-¡Joven! ¿Rivaille le hizo algo inapropiado?

-¡N-No! Si no que… -Eren suspiró- No… nada… ¡Hey! ¿Crees que puedas hacerme un favor?

-¿Cómo cuál joven?

-Ir a Rose…

O O O

Rivaille estaba en el café/restaurant como de costumbre, sentía pesadez en sus hombros debido a la noche anterior, no únicamente por la intrusión a la morada Jeager, sino también por la cantidad de alcohol consumido. Suspiró pesadamente y sobó sus hombros y prosiguió con su cuello, cerrando sus ojos. Apenas estaba comenzando su segundo trabajo, pero tenía que aguantar, fuese como fuese tenía que salir adelante. Uno de sus subordinados en el local se acercó a él.

-C-Corporal… H-hay un chico… que quiere hablar con usted… -El muchacho se movió y dejó ver atrás a Armin-

-¿Armin? –Corporal abrió los ojos sorprendido-

-Rivaille… -Apretó la pequeña mochila que tenía entre sus brazos- Mire… yo… yo no sé qué le causó usted al joven Eren para provocar tanto interés en él… y yo sólo soy alguien que sirve… -bajo la cabeza- aun así… quiero decir que ustedes contaran conmigo, tal vez nunca les ayude a entrometerse en la casa para causar destrozos, porque aun soy sirviente de la familia Jeager, pero si pueden contar con mi silencio…

-Armin… -Rivaille cerró los ojos- Gracias… supongo… ¿Ha eso has venido?

-N-no específicamente, le he traído esto… -Extendió hacia Rivaille una carta- E-es de él joven…

-Ah… -Rivaille abrió los ojos y tomó la carta -¿Quieres sentarte a tomar algo?

-Sí… -Armin procedió a sentarse mientras Rivaille iba a la parte posterior a leer dicha carta-

"_Buenas Tardes, Músico sublime, espero que te encuentres bien, espero que todos lo estén, esta carta es a escondidas de mi padre y mi moza, todos aquí han sido desconcertados por ustedes ¡Buen trabajo! .Por favor traten de no acercase mucho a Sina, Kitts ha decidido reforzar la seguridad. Yo podría ir a verlos… sin embargo, mi moza, no me deja en paz, y el único de confianza es Armin. Si sé sobre alguna medida drástica que hayan tomado contra ustedes, les informaré…_

_PD… no te mentí… al fin, al único que le he mostrado mi sonrisa así es a ti ¿no? Mi promesa sigue en pie…_

_-Eren Jeager"_

-Tch… -Rivaille dobló nuevamente la carta y la metió en el sobre- Maldito mocoso… y sus respuestas… -Regresó al local, se acercó a Armin, le tocó el hombro -¿Crees que puedas esperarme hasta que tenga tiempo para escribirle una respuesta?

-Sí… -Armin sonrío amablemente- Por lo mientras, quisiera un café…

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

Waaa! Si sienten este cap, más largo que los anteriores, es porque aquí me desplayé (? y quise meter todas mis ideas… so many feels! Djskajdksajdklasjldjklas

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES/LECTORAS! **

;w;) ensherio! No sé si representé bien la escena de "acción" :C no me juzguen tan fuerte xD..! es la primera vez que hago una Dx

¡Espero que me sigan leshendo! Porque lo hago con mucho amor uwu)9 Y así

Ahora ¿Qué le dirá Rivaille en la "respuesta" a Eren? ¿Será que Rivaille lo único que quiere es quitarle los ojos a Eren y trasplantarlos a su rostro (WTF Dina ?) ? ¿Por qué será que Armin es tan tierno y tan lindo? ¿Será que me quede sin ideas para escribir? ._. ¿la verdad? si... bueno nos vemos :3

**Anónimo:**

**MM:** djaskldjaskldsklajdas ;n;) enserio? D'x gracias por tu amorx cofcofamitampocomecaemuybienMikasaperobuaaanocofco f jsklajdklsjal GRACIAS POR LEER! Y sí… habrá lemon, pero más adelante… uwu) tranquilas mis florecitas de campo ya llegará el tiempo x3

**¿Review? **Como siempre esto me ayudará a saber si quieren que continúe :3 o mejor me retire… :D..!

¡NOS LEEMOS EL PRÓXIMO CAP!


	5. Chapter 5 Encuentros Diligentes

**DISCLAMERS**: Shingeki No Kyojin no es mío es de Hajime Isayama... ene) por lo tanto ni Rivaille (o Levi) ni Eren ni ningún personaje presentado aquí es mío (u.u). Excepto la trama :D esa sí es mía (¿

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, Romance, Drama, Angst Riren (Rivaille x Eren) probablemente meteré algunas otras parejas a futuro :'3 así que a esperar :D / esto es YAOI, Chico x Chico, BoysLove. Lemon más adelante ewe)7. Y espero que sea un fic que saqué lágrimas y risas :) enserio lo espero~

¡Hola mis queridas saltamontes! :'3 ¿Cómo están? :'D..! espero que bien… bueno, aquí Dina reportándose con otro cap ~ espero les agrade **¡BUENAS NOTICIAS! **Las páginas que eliminaron de facebook ¡Han vuelto! Ahora se llaman **"Rivaille x Eren Fan" ** y **"Shingeki No Kyojin Yaoi 2.0" **:'D estoy tan feliz! ¡Los extrañé! ¡Qué bueno que han regresado!

**Y pese que ya había mencionado ambas páginas... ¡Por favor! ¡Si leen esto! ¡Únanse!, a la página de "Rivaille x Eren Fan" :C faltamos muchos y muchas para armar desmadre (? xD..! ¿Si? Por favor! ¡Ya no somos lo que éramos! por culpa de los arenosos... :C ¡Riren Army! (?**

** www (punto) facebook (punto) com/RivaillexErenfans**

_Obviamente quiten espacios y pongan los puntos (daah ewe) ¡POR FAVOR! :3 ksaldkañldlñaskñld _

**¿Y por qué no? **de una buena vez a la página de "Shingeki No Kyojin Yaoi 2.0" :D así búsquenlo en FB :3

* * *

**Beyond Beautiful**

Capítulo 5.- Encuentros Diligentes

En la biblioteca de la familia Jeager, Eren yacía recostado en el diván, se había "ocultado" ahí –si es lo que se puede decir, ya que trató de evitar a Mikasa-, no quería ver a nadie en absoluto, sólo quería aguardar ahí hasta el regreso de Armin. Puesto que a este le había tomado más tiempo del que Eren pensó decidió tomar un libro, aquel que compró fuera, cuando tenía interés de buscar a Rivaille… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Oh cierto "Wuthering Heights" aquel libro no era muy grueso… pero bueno, algo tenía que hacer para matar el tiempo, comenzó a leerlo, sin embargo en las primeras estrofas su mirada de había tornado borrosa, ah… Eren no estaba acostumbrado a leer, y bueno… como dicho libro no era de su interés, era más que lógico que el sueño le reclamara. Dejó el libro sobre sus piernas, se sobó el entrecejo y miró por aquel ventanal enorme que tenía aquella biblioteca… Podía divisar que el Sol estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida, y también logro ver aquellas nubes que arrastraban la noche consigo.

-Ahh… Armin ya se tardó –Eren dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre aquel diván-

Escuchó el picaporte de la puerta principal, dio un respingo del susto, acomodándose bien en aquel diván rojo oscuro que estaba en aquel amplio salón, giró rápidamente la cabeza para encontrar la figura de Armin.

-¡Joven! ¡Lamento tardar!... –Armin caminó lentamente hacía el diván

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Bueno… Mikasa me dijo que usted se estaba aquí…

-¿Q-qué? –Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido –P-pero yo… yo creí que aquí nadie… me encontraría…

-Bueno… -Armin soltó una pequeña risa –Ya ve que ella es muy observadora…

-Ah… como sea… -Eren soltó un suspiro pesado –Si no tuviste problemas en encontrarme ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

–Oh… bueno eso… es que Rivaille quería entregarle una respuesta inmediatamente –Terminada la frase se sentó a lado de Eren-

-¿Qué tanto tarda en escribir? –Eren respondió sarcásticamente-

-Oh bueno joven –Armin soltaba una pequeña risa entre palabras –Lo que ocurre, bueno, es que sabrá que él estaba en su trabajo, y yo no podía interrumpirlo, así que cuando tuvo un tiempo libre lo ocupó para escribirle –Sonrío amablemente –

-Oh… Cierto –Eren rascó su cabeza un poco, causa de la vergüenza momentánea que sintió-

-Bien, joven, aquí tiene lo que le mandó Rivaille –Armin sacó de su ya típica bolsa una hoja que tenía un cinto alrededor de ella -¡Oh! Y dijo que lo disculpase, porque él no había podido conseguir un sobre debido a la falta de tiempo –Le estiró dicha hoja-

-G-gracias… -Eren miró por instantes aquel sobre –Bueno… me iré a mi habitación –Se levantó dando pasos cortos hacia la puerta para salir, giró la cabeza mirando sobre su hombro -¿Vienes?...

-Oh… no joven… tengo que ir a la cocina… de hecho traje algunas cosas que Marco me encargó… para la cena de esta noche… no podré ir con usted –Armin también se levantó del diván-

-¡Qué lástima! –Giró completamente sobre sus talones hasta quedar frente a Armin, caminó rápidamente sobre sus pasos y abrazó al susodicho –…gracias… muchas gracias, Armin…

-Joven… -Armin correspondió el abrazo –No hay problema…

Ambos salieron al mismo tiempo de la biblioteca, Armin se dirigió a la cocina y Eren a su habitación. Mientras Eren iba caminando por los pasillos innecesariamente amplios sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, y no sabía el por qué… es como si el papel que sostenía en la mano fuese una noticia muy importante para él, dio vuelta en el último corredor que tenía que atravesar para llegar por fin a su habitación. Giró el pomo abriendo la puerta e introduciéndose a su estancia, caminó hacia su amplia cama, se sentó a la orilla de esta, dejó la hoja a lado de él. La miró por otros breves instantes, ¿Por qué tardaría tanto en abrirlo? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo leía como leía las notificaciones del Rey?... Llevo su mano laxa hacia dicha carta y jaló lentamente aquel cinto. Abrió la hoja, la cual estaba doblada en tres partes, suspiró y comenzó a leer

"_¡Hey tengo tu máscara!, Bueno supongo que es un buen trato, ya que en aquel cuarto se quedó la mía, afortunadamente llegamos bien, por cierto aquellos y yo estamos meramente agradecidos por el aviso que nos has dado pero… ¿Por qué nos ayudas?... _

_PD.: ¿No eres muy mocoso cómo para decir cosas así? Como castigo ahora aparte de no mostrar tu sonrisa no tendrás que mostrar tus ojos… esto se vuelve problemático ¿No crees?_

_-Lance Corporal Rivaille"_

-Ah… -A Eren se le había parado el corazón de tan sólo leer aquellas últimas palabras… -E-espera… -Dijo en voz baja para sí mismo… -S-su máscara ¿Está aquí?... –Miró para todos lados de su habitación, recordó que antes de saltar por aquel balcón, Eren había convencido a Rivaille de quitarse aquella máscara. Se acercó a aquel lugar, no logró divisar nada, se agachó para ver debajo de los muebles, tenía un buró se asomó para ver debajo de este… ahí estaba… aquella máscara… Eren estiró su brazo para alcanzarla y cuando dio con ella la sacó de aquel sitió ¿Cómo había ido a para allá?... a saber… con las yemas de sus dedos toco aquel antifaz, no había mucho que destacar, era completamente blanca, sin embargo Eren podía ver pequeños detalles en ella como el exceso de pintura en algunas partes, o el hecho de que fue hecha a mano… ¿La habrá hecho él? Suspiró para sus adentros.

Nuevamente caminó hacia la cama con aquella pertenencia de Rivaille entre sus manos, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama sintiendo su cara hundirse en esta. Esa noche Eren faltaría a la cena, se quedó completamente dormido en su lecho, sin que nadie le molestara teniendo aún en su mano la máscara de Rivaille.

O O O

Se escuchó un toque en la puerta del cuarto de Eren, muy fuerte como para ser de Armin, y no tan brusco como para ser de algún guardia. Eren se levantó lenta y pesadamente de su cama, quedando sentado, miró hacia su mano, y logró divisar la máscara y la carta de Rivaille. Eren sudó frío, alguien pudo haber entrado, y enterarse de esto. Otro insistente toque en la puerta lo hizo salir de aquel shock

-Joven… ¿Está despierto? –Era la voz de Mikasa, la que sonaba del otro lado de la puerta-

-S-sí… Pero no estoy presentable… Espera un momento –Eren se levantó rápidamente de su cama, tomó la carta y la máscara de aquel hombre y la metió debajo de toda su ropa, ahí tenía la primera nota de este, y si hasta ahora había estado segura, igualmente lo estarían estas dos- Pasa… -Dijo en suspiro agotador, producto de la adrenalina momentánea que sufrió-

Mikasa entró a aquella habitación, mirando a Eren, quien aún llevaba la pijama, se acercó y se quedó frente a este.

-Anoche no bajó…

-No tuve apetito…

-Yo… quería venir por usted… pero Armin me detuvo… diciendo que tal vez estaría muy cansado…

-Sí… eso fue –En su pensamiento agradecía enormemente (otra vez) a Armin-

-Oh… Bueno… -Miró por la ventana que tenía las cortinas entreabiertas- ¿Qué tal disfrutó la fiesta? No tuve oportunidad de preguntarle antes… -Se acercó a dicho ventanal dispuesta a abrir completamente las cortinas-

-Bien… estuvo bien… -Eren sonrío levemente-

-Bueno… estuvo platicando con mucha gente –Mikasa estiró sus brazos hacia las cortinas –

-Sí… Pero tú no platicaste con nadie…

-Mi deber es con usted –Dijo mientras abría rápidamente las cortinas dejando que la luz mañanera llenara el cuarto completamente –

-Mhh… Supongo –Eren dijo con recelo-

-¿Conoció a alguien? Ya sabe… -Mikasa aun mirando la ventana se acarició levemente el cabello- Alguien… "especial"

-… -Eren pensó por unos instantes –No en realid… -Un fugaz recuerdo llenó su mente, unos ojos filosos, cabello liso y obscuro, alguien de voz gruesa y firme… y en su cabeza sonó aquel nombre lentamente… "_Lance… Corporal… Rivaille"_ –Bueno… sí… podría decir que sí… -Eren bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar una sonrisa-

-Ah… -El interior de Mikasa se heló por completo, no esperaba la respuesta de aquel hombre… Tragó en seco y giró sobre sus talones mirando a Eren –Me alegro, joven… -Mikasa caminó hacia la puerta -¿Quiere que le informe cuando el desayuno esté listo? –Dijo antes de tocar el picaporte-

-No… yo iré abajo antes… -Miró hacia el mueble donde había guardado aquellas cosas -¿Podríamos ir hoy a Rose?

-Ah… -Mikasa giró un poco su cabeza hasta poder mirar a Eren –S-sí… -Sonrío levemente, bueno, tal vez alguien había logrado captar la atención de Eren, pero Mikasa aun tendría tiempo para estar con él… así que cuando este se lo propuso ella no pudo negarse – ¿Qué quiere ir a comprar?

-Un libro… -Eren comenzó a balancear lentamente sus pies –

-Ah… entiendo usted avíseme cuando quiera partir… –Mikasa salió de la habitación –… "_Es extraño… ni siquiera ha tocado el otro libro que compró… ¿Por qué querrá uno nuevo? Bueno… tal vez quiera uno que sea más de su atención…" _–Mikasa suspiró pesadamente y siguió su camino-

O O O

Eren y Mikasa estaban en Rose, paseando con aparente tranquilidad. Llegaron a la biblioteca principal, Eren descendió de su caballo esperando que Mikasa lo esperase fuera. Pero esta le imitó y se bajó también de su respectivo corcel.

-Mikasa… ¿Qué haces? Tú puedes esperar aquí, esta vez aún no sé qué libro voy a escoger… Así que puedo tardar un rato –Giró mirando con incógnita a la mujer-

-No hay problema… he decidido que es mejor que lo vea… además… también me gustaría comprar un libro –Mikasa caminó hasta donde Eren-

-Mh… Bueno… pero no quiero que andes detrás de mí… ya es suficiente con que los demás noten que no somos alguien normal… el hecho de que no me dejes solo es aún más extraño… -Eren dijo con un tono aburrido-

-P-pero…

-Mikasa… si estas detrás de mí todo el tiempo… exigiré otro mozo… -Eren le miró con ojos encolerizados-

-¡P-pero joven!... –Mikasa le miró con ojos suplicantes, pero al notar la mirada de enojo de Eren suspiró pesadamente- Entiendo… -Bajó el rostro-

Entraron a la biblioteca, esta vez eran antes de las doce… Eren tenía una oportunidad de encontrar a Rivaille… tal vez estaría en recepción, miró aquel mostrador principal, no estaba… ¡Maldición! ¿Había fallado nuevamente? .Eren junto con Mikasa caminaron hacia aquel empleado principal que estaba cerca de la entrada

-B-buenos Días –Eren sonrío nerviosamente, ante la posibilidad de que se hubiese equivocado nuevamente –

-Buenos Días… ¿Requiere de algún libro? –Aquel joven sonriente le miró –

-Lekker… Ve a revisar los estantes de atrás –Rivaille apareció a lado de Eren y Mikasa sorprendiendo a los mencionados –Están desordenados –

-Ah… -Eren tenía ganas de mencionar su nombre, pero ante la presencia de Mikasa decidió morderse la lengua-

-¿Buscan algún libro en específico? –Rivaille se cruzó de brazos –

-Yo… quisiera alguna novela –Mikasa dijo en tono serio –

-Angelique puede ayudarte –Rivaille dijo sin cambiar su expresión –Ella está allá… -Señaló a algún lugar- Puedes ir y preguntarle…

-Mhh… -Mikasa miró a Eren pidiéndole su autorización, sólo recibió una mirada insistente por parte de Eren –Entendido… -Mikasa se fue a buscar a dicha mujer para buscar algún libro-

Eren vio como Mikasa se perdió en alguno de los pasillos llenos de estantes de libros y giro la mirada hacia Rivaille.

-¿Cómo estás? –Eren bajó el rostro un poco-

-Afortunadamente y gracias a ti… estoy bien, sígueme, podremos fingir que te estoy enseñando los libros –Rivaille caminó al lado contrario al que se fue Mikasa-

-S-sí… -Eren caminó nervioso-

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Bueno, tenía ganas de verlo…

-¿Quieres conocer a algunos de los demás? –Rivaille se detuvo rápidamente y miró a Eren-

-¡Claro! –Eren respondió sin pensarlo mucho realmente-

-Caminemos… -Rivaille llegó hasta el centro de aquella biblioteca donde habían mesas circulares con gente leyendo- Esos fenómenos de allá… están aquí porque no tienen algo mejor que hacer… -Señalo a la última mesa, una que estaba junto a una ventana ahí se encontraba Hanji, Auruo y Gunter-

-Oh… ¿Podemos ir? –Eren le miró con insistencia-

-Ajá… -Rivaille siguió su camino seguido por Eren, hasta llegar a aquella mesa –Oigan… holgazanes sin trabajo… -Dijo llamando la atención de los presentes-

-Mhh… ¿Qué pasa Rivaille? –Hanji alzó la mirada- ¡OH! ¡MUCHACHO! ¿Cómo has estado? –Hanji se levantó un poco de su asiento-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es él? –Auruo se cruzó de brazos y se recargo sobre el respaldo de su silla –

-¡Es él! –Hanji dijo efusivamente- ¡Es aquel del que Rivaille está… -Hanji recibió un libro en la cara, cortesía de Rivaille-

-Ah… él… -Auruo dijo con voz moderada –Debes ser una persona muy importante para Corporal porque… -Nuevamente un libro se hizo presente, pero esta vez impactando en el rostro de Auruo-

-Ya, ya… Yo no diré nada Rivaille –Gunter sonrío levemente -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ahh… -Eren se había quedado anonado mirando a Rivaille y su evidente enojo hacia sus compañeros - ¿Eh?

-Su nombre es Eren… -Rivaille respondió cruzándose de brazos- Y ya… es todo lo que deben de preguntarle…

-Ah…! –Hanji se levantó medio muerta alzando un poco su rostro -¡Eren! ¡Querido! Sigues dominando a la máquina asesina –Comenzó a reír ampliamente-

-¿Estará bien? –Eren hizo un rostro de preocupación señalando a Auruo –

-Sí… estará bien… si te quieres quedar con ellos, eres libre… yo tengo que irme… -Rivaille estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta y retirarse, pero la débil y quebradiza voz de Eren le detuvo –

-Yo… quiero ir contigo… -Eren bajó el rostro víctima del sonrojo que tenía, pensaba que lo que había dicho sonó muy extraño-

-Tch… _"De nuevo… diciendo cosas como esas…"_ Bien… -Rivaille continuó su camino seguido de Eren quien caminaba temblorosamente, Eren miró nuevamente a los chicos sentados en aquella mesa y les hizo un ademán con la mano signo de despedida-

-Es lindo ¿no? –Hanji acuñó su rostro en sus palmas-

-Mhh… Supongo que era de esperarse que alguien tan inocente capturara a Rivaille –Gunter se recargó sobre el respaldo de su silla-

-Yo… ni… lo vi… bien… -Auruo dijo con un hilo de voz, aún tumbado sobre la mesa –

-¡Oh! ¡Si estas vivo! –Hanji le palpó la espalda levemente-

O O O

Rivaille siguió caminando como si estuviese ignorando la presencia de Eren, este sólo le miraba extrañado pero no le perdía el paso.

-¿R-Rivaille…? –Eren por fin habló -¿A dónde vamos? O… es que acaso ¿No te pareció que vinera contigo?

-No es eso… -Rivaille siguió su camino sin siquiera voltear a mirar a Eren-

Llegaron a la última parte de la biblioteca, sin que Eren se diese cuenta, cuando este notó la poca o nula cantidad de gente que había, su cuerpo se tensó sin ninguna razón aparente. Rivaille dio vuelta en un pasillo de estantes, llegando hasta al final de este, donde había como tope una pared, se dio media vuelta y se recargó sobre esta.

-Bien… ¿Vas a decirme? –Rivaille se cruzó de brazos-

-Ah… ¿Qué? –Eren se tensó aún más-

-El porque nos ayudaste…

-Porque… Porque… -Eren dejó de mirar a Rivaille y fijo su vista en el suelo –No sé…

-¿Qué? –Rivaille dejó de recargarse en la pared-

-Ah… Y-yo no sé… -Eren miró hacia otro lado –

-Debes tener una razón –Rivaille se descruzó de brazos y caminó lentamente hacia Eren-

-Y-yo… no… sé… -Quedó mudo al ver enfrente de él a Rivaille con la mirada fría-

-… -Rivaille miró fijamente al rostro de Eren, como si no quisiera perder ni un detalle suspiro levemente-… ¿Cumplirás la promesa? –Rivaille se acercó peligrosamente más a Eren-

-¿Q-Qué? –Eren sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente, bajó el rostro y apretó los ojos con fuerza-

-Ya sabes… -Rivaille levantó lentamente el rostro de Eren con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo que este abriera los ojos –Lo de tus ojos –Le miró directamente a estos – Y lo de tu… -Acercó aún más su rostro al de Eren –…Lo de tu sonrisa –La exhalación de las palabras de Rivaille chocaba contra la débil y temblorosa boca de Eren-

-Y-yo… -Eren estaba completamente sonrojado y sentía que cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba temblando –Y-yo…

-Sólo asiente –Eren sentía aquella cálida sensación que era el aliento de Rivaille, lo tenía tan cerca… que podría jurar que este podía sentir el palpitar inquieto de su corazón-

-Mhm… -Eren se limitó a hacer aquel pequeño sonido de afirmación… aún estaba prensado de aquella mirada de Rivaille –

-Ahora… como has tardado en responder –Rivaille acuño el rostro de Eren entre sus palmas, haciendo que este le mirara a fuerza –Tendrás que cumplir una última exigencia… A nadie más te mostrarás así…

-Mhm… -El mismo sonido de antes se hizo presente parecía que Eren no podía articular nada. Lentamente Rivaille soltó el rostro de Eren, y caminó fuera del pasillo para salir por fin de aquel lugar. Eren tomó valor, respiró hondamente y logró articular –P-pero… t-tendrás que cumplir algo también… -Eren dijo llamando la atención de Rivaille quien se dio media vuelta-

-Habla…

-T-tendrás…No… T-tu… -Eren cerró fuertemente los puños, porque, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera malinterpretando las señales de Rivaille, su corazón no se calmaba para nada- Tu… no te acercarás a nadie así… -Dijo en un hilo de voz en un tono evidentemente vergonzoso-

-Entendido… -Rivaille volvió a dar la vuelta y caminó –Creo que tu moza te estará buscando…

-Ah… -Eren quedó pasmado, no por recordar a Mikasa precisamente si no por la respuesta que recibió de parte de Rivaille, esperaba más de aquel hombre… algo más frío, calculado, no esperaba un "entendido" esperaba un "púdrete" o algo como "mocoso impertinente".

-Ah… -Cuando Eren reaccionó Rivaille ya había dado vuelta fuera de aquel pasillo. Eren corrió rápidamente, para su buena suerte, como aquel lugar estaba con dos o tres personas (si acaso) logró divisar rápidamente a aquel hombre, corrió a su lado, tratando de calmarse lo más que pudiese… No era posible que Rivaille lo pusiera de nervios tan rápido.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un estante grande, donde Rivaille tomó un libro grueso. Lo llevó bajó el brazo y siguieron su camino hasta la recepción principal, envolvió aquel libro grueso con papel y un cinto negro, y lo extendió a Eren.

-Tú compra –Dijo con la mirada firme-

-Ah… S-sí… -Eren se rascó la nuca- Supongo que sería demasiado extraño para Mikasa si no comprara nada –Soltó una risa nerviosa-

Detrás de Eren apareció Mikasa quien parecía notarse un poco exaltada.

-J-joven –Mikasa respiraba con dificultad –Lo estuve buscando…

-Le estaba mostrando los libros que le llegasen a interesar –Rivaille contestó casi escupiendo las palabras-

-S-sí… -Eren miró a Mikasa –No deberías preocuparte tanto –

-Oh… bueno… paguemos los libros y vámonos de aquí… -Ah Mikasa le había parecido un poco altanera la forma de Rivaille –

-Sí… -Eren sacó un par de monedas al igual que Mikasa, pero este al ver que ella iba a pagar su libro intervino –No es necesario, traigo dinero, y el libro que es de tu interés yo lo pagaré –Eren le sonrío levemente-

-Oh… -Mikasa miró el suelo por un instante –Usted es tan gentil…

-Bueno… yo pago… ve y acomoda los caballos –Eren contó las monedas en su mano-

-Entendido –Mikasa salió de aquel sitio-

-Interesante… tu amiga… -Rivaille masticó cada una de las palabras con recelo-

-Mhh… -Eren miró a Rivaille con una mirada de frustración –Ten… -Le dio las respectivas monedas –Nos vemos más tarde… -Eren salió de la tienda sin decir más…

-Más tarde… dijo… -Rivaille se quedó estoico mirando la puerta por donde aquel joven había salido-

-¡Oh...! ¡Ambos están tan enamorados! -Hanji sonrío ampliamente-

-¿De dónde salieron? -Rivaille les miró con extrañeza-

-Estábamos caminando hacia acá, cuando el chico se fue -Auruo con la nariz roja respondió-

-¿Lo volverá a ver...? -Gunter, quien estaba detrás de ambos, se cruzó de brazos-

-Ah saber… -Rivaille miró a los presentes-

-¿Le diste algún libro romántico? -Hanji acuñó su rostro entre sus palmas drenando la emoción de ver a aquellos dos-

-No...

-¿Qué le dio, Corporal? -Auruo se cruzó de brazos al mirar la respuesta fría de Rivaille-

-Una enciclopedia… -Rivaille dijo aquellas palabras sin inmutarse-

-Una… enciclopedia… -Hanji le miró extrañada-

-Sí… ¿Por qué? -Rivaille seguía mirando a sus camaradas-

-No es muy… extraño… ¡Hasta para usted Corporal! -Auruo dijo con un rostro confuso-

-Le dí lo que menos se vende, de todas formas juro que no lo va a leer -Rivaille soltó un suspiro de frustación-

-A veces… eres divertido -Hanji le palpó la cabeza un par de veces-

Más tarde, Mikasa estaba insistente en regresar, sin embargo Eren decía que aún tenía cosas que mirar, pasearon en círculos innecesariamente amplios por algunas horas, llegaron al extremo de Rose, casi entrando en María. Se quedaron ahí más tiempo, Mikasa ya había oído de la necesidad de Eren por salir, pero nunca creyó que le resultara placentero estar en lugares por varios minutos.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora, joven? –Mikasa soltó en casi un suspiro-

-¡Quiero ir por un café! –Eren dio un pequeño saltito de alegría-

-Ah… Bueno, ¿En dónde? –Mikasa sonrío forzadamente-

-En aquel lugar que fuimos la vez pasada, el café ahí es distinto –Eren cerró los ojos con emoción-

-S-supongo…

Ambos bajaron de su caballo, ahora caminaban a lado de estos, porque el montar podría ser demasiado cansado para sus cuerpos. Eren echó pequeños vistazos por aquellos lugares que se encontraban durante el camino hacia aquel café. Llegaron al pequeño café/restaurant. Eren eligió nuevamente estar dentro de aquel local, según él, sintiendo más calidez y confort.

Un mesero de cabello rubio y ondulado, ojiverde alto y de tez blanca se les acercó a pedir la orden, a Eren ya ni se inmutaba de que apareciera antes que el mismo Rivaille, parecía algo propio de estos dos. Eren pidió esta vez un café simple, al igual que Mikasa. Aquel chico anotó lo que pidieron y caminó directamente a la barra para pedir sus respectivas órdenes. Rivaille les había notado desde su entrada, comprendiendo ahora lo que aquel joven le había querido decir con "Nos vemos más tarde". Antes de que aquel joven tomara las bebidas y las llevara a la mesa, Rivaille le tomó el brazo.

-Yo lo llevaré…

-Pero… Corporal…

-El día esta aburrido y quiero atender unas órdenes… tomate un descanso –Rivaille seguía con su mirada inerte, la cual helaba los huesos a todo el personal-

-S-sí… -Aquel chico salió por la puerta de atrás, tal vez para fumar, tal vez para comer algo, o simplemente sentarse y descansar –

Rivaille tomó ambas tazas en una charola de plata adornada que había, caminó hacia aquella mesa, saludo a los presentes con un "buenas tardes" muy seco pero firme.

Mikasa tenía las manos en las rodillas, sus brazos estaban levemente flexionados. Eren tenía ambas manos en la pequeña mesa, sonriendo despreocupadamente. Rivaille dejó una taza con su pequeña servilleta debajo de esta, la colocó en frente de Mikasa, dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con la segunda, la situó en aquella mesita y antes de retirar su mano, el dedo meñique de Rivaille rozó con el dorso de la mano de Eren, haciendo que este hiciera un respingo y se sonrojara. Rivaille se retiró.

-Joven… ¿Le ocurre algo? –Dijo Mikasa notando aquella reacción en Eren-

-N-no… -Eren se puso una mano en la frente, era ilógico que él había decidido a buscarle y fuese el primero en alterarse –No es nada –Trató de calmarse…

-Mhh… -Mikasa no dijo nada más, sin embargo giró varias veces para notar si había alguna persona que alterara a Eren-

Terminados los cafés, ambos decidieron retirarse. Eren giraba constantemente la cabeza para mirar a Rivaille, acto que Mikasa notó al momento. Cuando Eren salió completamente de aquel café/restaurant, montó su caballo y trotó un poco, Mikasa fue la que giro la cabeza esta vez, quería notar quién era aquel que captaba la atención de Eren, no notó nada… No había nadie… No aparentemente…

Eren iba con una sonrisa dentro de su ser, que a veces se escapaba de su interior saltando hacia su boca soltando pequeñas risillas de "alegría" y "emoción" al menos así creía describirlo Eren. Mikasa por otro lado iba estudiando cada uno de los movimientos del Jeager, logrando divisar las pequeñas sonrisas que este soltaba momentáneamente.

Llegando a la residencia Jeager, Mikasa le indicó a Eren que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes que atender, y que esta vez, no podría acompañarlo a su habitación. Eren continuó su camino con tranquilidad, pensando que, tal vez ahora sí podría visitar más seguido a aquellas personas.

Mikasa entró a la residencia, caminó por un pasillo contrario al de Eren, adentrándose a aquella zona, llegó al despacho de Grisha Jeager, tocó la puerta levemente.

-Adelante –La voz calmada de Grisha sonó del otro lado de la puerta-

Mikasa se adentró a aquel pequeño cuarto, haciendo un saludo cortés, posicionándose en una perfecta postura, con ojos serios, como era típico de ella, miró a Grisha

-Señor… ¿Podemos hablar de Eren Jeager?...

* * *

_**Continuará~**_

¡JOJOJOJO! Dkslakdlñaskñld :3 jaskldkslakdl ¿Cómo ven? :3 quería hacer una escena tierna de Levi x Eren y me gustó el resultado uwú) espero que a ustedes igual~

¡Bueno… espero que disfruten este cap…! ¡LO HICE CON AMOR! ~ 3

¿Qué le dirá Mikasa a Grisha? ¿Tal vez le dirá que Eren ya no es virgen y por lo tanto debe casarlo lo más pronto posible? ¿Mikasa se postulará para candidata a esposa de Eren? ¿Eren sentirá maripositas en el estómago por Rivaille? (Dahh que obvio e_e) ¿Debería de dejar de escribir cosas así porque tal vez tedie a la gente? ¡SÍ! :okay:

**Reviews anon… :3**

**Andy: **¿Enserio? ;w;) ¡GRACIAS! ¡Las ideas llegaron yey! (¿ ambos se aman, pero aun no sé cuándo será el primer kissu ¿¡O SI LO SÉ!? Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

**Kuroi: **omfg! Gracias ;w;)

¡Sin más que decir les agradezco, tal vez el próximo cap no lo suba el Jueves si no más tarde… D: mañana salgo… y no sé si me dé tiempo de escribir u.u) ¡SE ME CUIDAN CRIATURITAS DEL YAOI!

**¿Review? **:3 me puede ashudar a saber si continuo o no :3


End file.
